Et si on fondait une famille ?
by DarrenAusorus
Summary: Kurt et Blaine envisagent de fonder leur famille... Entre drame, amour, famille et amitié. Le couple arrivera-t-il à assouvir leur rêves, celui d'avoir enfin une famille à eux ?
1. Chapter 1

_**L'histoire se déroule à New-York. Les personnages principaux sont Blaine et Kurt. J'ai emprunté les personnages à la série Glee, et appartiennent totalement à **__**Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk et Ryan Murphy. Cette histoire est totalement le fruit de mon imagination. Je tiens aussi à préciser que c'est ma première FanFiction ne soyez pas trop méchant s'il vous-plaît :)**_

_**Bonne Lecture ~ DarrenAusorus **_

Quand Kurt et Blaine ont su que leur mère porteuse, la meilleure amie de Baine, Rachel était enceinte, ils étaient aux anges. Ils avaient déjà commencés à aménager la chambre de leur futur enfant. Enfin, c'était Blaine qui s'en était chargé, puisque Kurt était trop occupé avec ses répétitions et autres réunions. Blaine se sentait un peu seul, il ne voyait Kurt que le soir, pour le dîner, Kurt était exténué. Il passait ses journée à régler les derniers détails de son spectacle, et répéter, encore et encore.. Enfin, tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce fameux coup de fil. Kurt et Blaine étaient sur le sofa, et profitaient agréablement des rares temps libres de Kurt. Mais depuis quelque temps, Blaine avait un mauvais pressentiment. En effet, quelques jours auparavant, Blaine avait reçus un texto très inquiétant de la part de Rachel. Il n'avait pas voulus le dire à Kurt, il se serait surement inquiété et peut-être pour rien. Il n'avait pas besoin, il était déjà assez stressé par l'avant-première de sa comédie musicale. Depuis ce texto, Blaine était très inquiet, d'autant plus que Rachel ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles.

Blaine décrocha le téléphone avec une certaine inquiétude :  
B. : « Allo Rachel »  
À l'autre bout du fil, Rachel était en pleur, n'arrivant pas ou presque à parler.  
R.: « B-B-Blaine »  
B.: « Pourquoi tu pleurs ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est Finn ? Racontes moi ! »  
R.: « Le-le-le bébé.. »  
B.: « Quoi le bébé ? » Pendant ce temps, Kurt ne comprenait rien de la discussion, il se demandait ce qu'il passait... Il n'aimait pas le ton que prenait sa moitié pour parler.  
R.: « Je-je.. »  
B.: « Quoi ? Rachel, expliques toi ! »

R.: « Perdus.. »

B.: « QUOI ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi Rachel ?! Mais pourquoi ? » En hurlant de colère.  
R.: « Je-je sais pas, je l'ai perdus. Je-je suis tellement désolé »  
Rachel avait raccrochée. Blaine s'effondra, et éclata en sanglot. Kurt ne comprenait pas. Il devait attendre que Blaine se calme pour avoir une explication. En attendant, il prit sa moitié dans ses bras, essayant de le réconforter. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment agir, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Blaine pleuré. Kurt était bouleversé et déboussolé.

Depuis ce coup de fil, une semaine c'était écoulée, Blaine avait réussi à parler à Kurt. Désormais, Kurt s'était plongé dans l'écriture pou noyer sa souffrance, et Blaine, lui ne parlait presque plus. Il se sentait couplable. Depuis, Blaine avait un « rituel », tout les matins, il se rendait dans la chambre qu'il avait préparé, s'asseyait sur la rocking chair, puis Kurt venait le rejoindre pour l'embrasser tendrement et lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute, et que jamais il ne cesserai de l'aimer. Il savait très bien qu'il fallait attendre que Blaine se remette du choc, même si ça prenait plusieurs semaines. En effet il se sentait coupable car c'est lui qui avait eu l'idée d'avoir recourt à une mère porteuse pour enfin assouvir le désir d'enfant que ressentait le couple. Puis de fil en aiguille, Rachel s'était proposée, le couple avait accepté, elle était tombée enceinte et avait perdu le bébé. Depuis cette annonce, Kurt avait un peu délaissé son amoureux, aujourd'hui il avait décidé d'y couper court, et enfin s'occuper de celui qui le rendait encore plus heureux chaque jour. Kurt avait rejoins Blaine sur le sofa. Il l'embrassa, et lui témoignant de toute son affection. Blaine se mit à pleurer, Kurt l'avais pris dans ses bras et l'avait accompagné dans leur chambre, là où ils s'étaient allongés sur le lit, Blaine s'était blottit dans les bras de son Homme, toujours en sanglotant.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Salut tout le monde ! Bon alors je me suis enfin décidé de poster le deuxième chapitre (oui parce que je savais pas trop à quel intervalle poster et tout, breef !) Donc ce chapitre là est un peu plus... Comment dire.. Sentimentale. Donc voilà.**_

_**XxLegend-AntomnexX :**** Déjà merci pour la review, ça m'a fais beaucoup plaisir ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ! J'espère que tu va aimer la suite, même si c'est un peu plus gentil et tout mignon ! Bref ça m'a fais super plaisir ton commentaire ! Merci beaucoup !**_

_Pour les dialogues "B" correspond à Blaine, "R" pour Rachel etc... Voilà_

_** Bonne Lecture ~ DarrenAusorus**_

_** Chapitre 2 **_

Depuis cet événement, tout leurs amis : Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, Sam, Santana, Brittany, Puck, Lauren, Mike et Tina avaient organisé une fête surprise pour leurs changer les idées. La fête battait son plein, Kurt et Blaine étaient heureux de pouvoir retrouver leurs amis. Tout le monde se parlait, Kurt et Rachel discutaient de la perte du bébé, Kurt lui expliqué encore et encore, que ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle avait perdus le bébé, et que Blaine le savait, et qu'il fallait qu'il se voient pour en parler. Rachel, elle de son côté avait peur de revoir son meilleur ami. C'est Blaine qui fit le premier pas :

B. « salut Rachel ! »

R. « Salut »

B. « Tu sais Rachel je ne t'en veux pas, c'est pas de ta faute, c'est la faute à pas de chance, tu es ma meilleure amie, tu compte tellement pour moi, que je refuse de te perdre pour quelque chose comme ça, tu n'as pas le droit de te sentir coupable ok ? C'est des choses qui arrive, et puis si c'est arrivé c'est qu'il y avait sans doute une raison. Maintenant l'incident est clos, les choses sont mises à plats. Maintenant prends moi dans tes bras ou bien tu risques de recevoir un bisous bien baveux sur ta joue ! »  
Rachel ne savait pas comment régir, alors, elle prit Blaine dans les bras.  
R « Tu m'avais manqué mon petit ! » dit-elle sur un ton joyeux. Rachel se sentait libéré d'un énorme poids sur les épaules.

B « Toi aussi tu m'a manqué »

R: « D'ailleur faut qu'on parle business »

B « Tu veux dire quoi part là ? » Blaine ne savait pas de quoi sa meilleure amie parlait, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre.

R « Ben t'es pas au courant, tu vis en autarcie ou quoi ?! Le mariage homosexuel est enfin légal, tu vas pouvoir te marier avec Kurt ! Tu réalises ? »

B. « Quoi ?! T'es sérieuse ! Oh mais c'est super ! Il faut rien dire à Kurt, je veux lui faire la surprise » Blaine voulais faire les choses bien, y compris le demander en fiançailles avant le mariage.  
La fête était finis, et Blaine et Kurt rentrèrent chez eux, le sourire aux lèvres. Le lendemain matin, Blaine s'était réveillé avant Kurt, et lui avait laissé un petit mot : « Chéri, je suis partis prendre un petit déjeuner avec Rachel. Attends moi pour le déjeuner, je serais de retour. Ne fais pas de bétises en mon absence petit coquin, je t'aime mon amour XOXO ». En réalité Blaine était partis acheter la bague de fiançailles et la bague de mariage. Il s'était ensuite rendus dans un parc, pour écrire le discours qu'il allait dire à Kurt lors de sa demande. Entre temps, Kurt lui avait envoyait un texto ! « Désolé mon amour, je dois répéter, on se vois ce soir. Je t'aime mon coeur ». En fait, le fait que Kurt parte répété arrangé Blaine, et lui laisser l'appartement vide pour préparer le diner.

De retour à l'appartement, Blaine sortait le grand jeux : il avait mis des draps en soi, avait disposé tout plein de bougies ( Oui Kurt adore les bougies ^^), il avait mis des pétales de rose un peu partout. Il avait mis les petit plats dans les grands, enfin, le traiteur s'en était chargé pour lui. C'est Kurt qui cuisinait d'habitude. Il avait dressé une table pour un dîner romantique. Une fois la décoration de faites, Blaine devait se faire beau : Costard/Cravate. Maintenant, Blaine devait attendre Kurt, il décida donc, de l'attendre patiemment sur le sofa.

Kurt était arrivé, et surpris avait découvert un chemin de pétales de roses, il le suivit, découvrant son amoureux plus beau que jamais. Son coeur battait la chamade. Il rejoignit Blaine sur le sofa, l'embrassant tendrement plus amoureux que jamais. Le dîner se déroulait parfaitement bien, Kurt avait des étoiles pleins les yeux, il savait que l'Homme de sa vie lui préparait quelque chose. Il avait su que Blaine le serait la première fois qu'il l'avait vu à la Dalton Academy, un coup de foudre, et depuis ce jour là, Kurt n'avais jamais cesser d'aimer Blaine. Le dîner était finis, Blaine, avait loué une décapotable et l'avait emmené dans le parc, où le matin même il avait écrit le discours qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Blaine avait trouvé l'endroit parfait, alors il mit un genoux à terre, et entama le discours qu'il avait longuement répété :

« Kurt, tu es l'homme de ma vie, tu m'apportes tellement au quotidien. Tu es parfait, et je t'aime plus que tout au monde, tu es celui qui me fait rêver, tu es "mon teenage dream", tu me conforte, me réveille tendrement tout les matins, tu me connait mieux que quiconque. Tu es mon tout , ma moitié. Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'une étape, je veux être à tes côtés jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. Je te promets de t'aider à porter un meuble trop lourd, de répondre à tes appels quoique je fasse, être de ton côté même si tu te trompes, de t'embrassais quand tu veux et ou tu veux, de te cuisiner au moins 2 fois par an des cookies, et de te rappeler comment parfaitement imparfait tu es, je te promets d'être là jusqu'à la fin, et je t'aimerai plus que quiconque sur cette Terre. Alors je te poses cette question, Mr Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, veut tu devenir mon fiancé ? » Kurt sauta dans les bras de son désormais fiancé, lui disant à l'oreille « Bien sur que je le veux, je t'aime mon amour ! ». Les deux tourteraux étaient rentrés chez eux, avaient bus une coupe de champagne pour célébré la nouvelle, et enfin Blaine avait porté Kurt jusqu'à leur lit, le posant délicatement. Et ici, leurs lèvres se joignirent, pour unir leur consentement de fiançailles. Cette nuit là, le couple avait célébrés son amour.

Blaine et Kurt filaient le parfait amour. L'avant-première du spectacle de Kurt était le soir même. Kurt étais partis à l'aube, en essayant de ne pas réveiller son fiancé. Kurt aimé tellement le regardé dormir, il avait l'air si vulnérable, que Kurt serait bien resté pour le protégé, mais il devait répété. Avant de partir, il avait laissé un mot sur l'oreiller de Blaine

:"Je suis partis répéter, je voulais pas te réveiller, à ce soir, je t'aime mon amour". L'avant-première était à 8:00 PM, Blaine devait donc attendre. Il en avait profité pour invité Rachel, et lui faire part d'une idée bien spéciale.

Rachel était arrivée. Blaine avait tellement de chose à raconter à sa meilleure amie, qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer. Ils étaient assis sur la terasse, sous un grand soleil, inhabituel en hiver. Blaine avait préparé du thé et des cookies ( les seules choses qu'il savait cuisiner)

B:" Au fait je t'ai pas dit !"

R " Vas-y dit moi ! " dit-elle en souriant

B " J'ai demandé Kurt en fiançailles"

R " C'est vrai ?! Oh trop mignon ! Quand ?"

B " Il y a deux semaines"

R " Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit avant ?"

B " Je voulais tout simplement de te dire de vive voix, et voir ta réaction" Dit il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil

R " Alors, racontes, comment tu t'y es pris ?"

B " J'avais mis les petits plats dans les grands, après le dîner, je l'ai emmené dans un parc, je l'ai demandé en fiançailles en faisant le discours, il m'a sauté dans les bras, me disant "Bien sur que je le veux, je t'aime mon amour ! ", ensuite on est rentrés à la maison, on a bus une coupe de chmpagne pour fêter tout ça et puis après on fêter ça autrement"

R " J'adore, c'est super romantique !"

Blaine rougit en entendant les paroles de sa meilleure amie. En le voyant rougir, Rachel lui déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle était contente de voir son meilleur ami heureux, après tout ce qu'il avait vécus par le passé, il se devait qu'il soit heureux.

R " Et sinon, à quand le mariage ?"

B « Justement, j'avais une idée, comme c'est moi qui ouvre le spectacle ce soir, j'avais pensé à demandé la main de Kurt sur scène »

R "Oh oui ! C'est une super idée ! Mais il faut que je t'aide ! Avec mon aide, ça seras mieux ! »

Pendant que Blaine et Rachel préparés la surprise, Kurt lui répété d'arrache pied, ne se doutant pas un seul instant ce qui ce tramé dans son dos. Blaine lui avait envoyé un texto à l'heure de sa pause : « Hey ! Honey, courage, travail bien, tu vas y arriver, comme toute les choses que tu entreprends :P Tu es le meilleur pour ça et bien d'autres choses ;) À ce soir, je te rejoins dans ta loge. Je t'aime mon amour, tu me manques déjà ! »

Kurt était stresser par son avant-premièere, d'autant plus que c'est lui qui avait écrit le script, et les chansons, il avait aussi fait la mise en scène. Blaine lui avait composé la mélodie des chansons. Kurt et Blaine travaillaient depuis plus de 2 ans sur ce projet. Mais Kurt avait une pression supplémentaire, il jouait un rôle dans sa propre comédie musicale.

L'avant-première était à 8 heure, toutes les places étaient vendues. Blaine était arrivé à 7 heure. Il avait rejoint Kurt dans sa loge. Kurt était très stressé, il faisait les cent pas. Blaine faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour le calmer, en vain, il avait beau le prendre dans ses bras, lui murmurer des mots rassurant, l'embrasser dans le cou ou sur le front, rien n'y faisait. Blaine avait acheter des places pour leurs amis, ainsi que leur ancien professeur su Glee club, Will Shuester et sa femme Emma. Bien sur, Kurt n'en savait rien. Kurt regarda sa montre, elle indiquait 7h55, soit 5 minutes avant l'avant-première. Blaine pris Kurt dans ses bras, en essayant encore et encore de le rassurer.

7h58, Kurt était de plus en plus stresser, mais être dans les bras de son fiancée le canalisé.

7h59, Blaine embrasse Kurt, passionnément, comme s'il c'était leur dernier baiser.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 3 ! J'espère que vous allez aimer ! En tout cas, quand j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce passage là ! Ce passage est tout plein d'amour.. ;)**_

_**MissCriss****: Je suis contente que ça te plaise :D Et pour répondre à ta question, dans l'écriture de ma fic' je suis pas encore au mariage (j'essaye de développer plusieurs choses entre temps) mais oui, je pense que c'est une bonne idée .. Après je sais pas comment ça va ce passer (enfin j'ai quelque idées)**_

**Bonne lecture ~ DarrenAusorus**

Chapitre 3

Kurt et Blaine se rendirent sur scène, Blaine entama son discours : « Mr Kurt Humel et moi, sommes réunis ici ce soir pour vous présenter une comédie musicale, commencer il y a un peu plus de 2 ans. C'est un travail très long, où nous avons du sacrifier beaucoup de choses, autant en terme professionnel que personnel, qui après tant de sacrifices a vu le jour, et nous en sommes très fière. Kurt a écrit le script et les chansons que vous entendrez, mais a aussi effectuer la mise en scène. Quand à moi je me suis occupé de la composition des mélodies des chansons. En ce soir exceptionnel, vous allez donc assisté à l'œuvre de mon très cher Kurt. D'ailleurs je vais lui laisser la parole, Kurt ?! » Kurt rougissait, il était impressionné, il ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de monde.

« Kurt ?! » Le public se mit à rire.

« Oui, excuser moi, je suis un peu impressionner, comme disait Blaine, ce travail a duré longtemps, et j'y, enfin nous y avons mis tout notre cœur. De plus c'est ma première comédie musicale, et j'espère que ce n'est pas la dernière, alors j'espère que vous serez indulgent » Le public se mit à rire. « Bon spectacle » lança Kurt

« Mais avant de vous souhaiter un bon spectacle » dit Blaine surexcité : » J'ai une annonce à vous faire ! Kurt et moi sommes ensemble depuis assez longtemps, je l'ai rencontré lorsque j'étais en fin de 2 année de lycée, notre relation n'est pas un secret. Nous filons le parfait amour. Kurt est l'homme de ma vie, il m'apporte tellement au quotidien, et je remercie le destin de me l'avoir fait rencontré. Mais depuis 2,/3 ans notre relation a évolué, nous avons songé à avoir un enfant, et les mentalités changent, le gouvernement a autorisé le mariage homosexuel, le monde change ! Et ce soir en particulier, ma vie, notre vie va changer » Blaine posa un genou à terre, et sorti un étui de la poche intérieur de la veste de son costard « Ce soir est différent, et va bouleverser ma vie avec mon fiancé, car ce soir, je m'apprêtes à demandé l'homme de ma vie en mariage » Il ouvrit l'étui, et Kurt y découvrit une alliance « Par cette alliance, je veux que toi, Kurt, mon amour, que tu deviennes mon mari, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Kurt, tu es mon âme sœur, je t'attendais depuis toujours, et maintenant tu es là , et crois moi, je veux plus te lâcher. Kurt, tu me fais rire avec tes manies, tu me touches lorsque tu te mets à pleurer en regardant une comédie musicale, tu m'émeus quand tu te coupes avec un bout de papier, et tu me regarde comme si c'était la fin du monde, je suis si fière de toi ! Même c'est dernier temps difficile tu es rester fort, et je ne peux que t'admirer du plus haut point. Alors, je te le demandes, Mr Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, veux tu être mon mari ? »

Le public n'en revenait pas, personne ne se doutait que Blaine allait faire sa demande en mariage ce soir, enfin personne mis à part Rachel. Kurt était tout rouge, il ne savait plus où ce mettre, mais dans sa tête ni une ni deux « Mr Blaine Davon Anderson, je veux m'unir à toi pour le reste de ma vie » Le public se mit à applaudir, en hurlant « Un bisou, un bisou ». Kurt c'était jeté dans les bras de son futur mari, et l'embrassa comme jamais ils ne s'étaient embrassés. C'était un baiser remplis de passion, d'amour, de tendresse d'excitation et de désir.

Le public les mitraillaient, et les applaudissaient, cet instant était magique. Et d'un coup le rideau se baissa.  
La représentation allée commencer d'ici ¼ d'heure. Kurt eu le temps d'échanger quelque mots avec Blaine pendant qu'il se préparer :

K: « T'es fou de me demander en mariage ici ! T'aurais pu le faire à la maison où je ne sais pas... Mais tu m'as surpris ! »

B. « Je sais, je suis un peu fou, mais je t'aime, alors je me suis dis que de te demander en mariage ici, ça te surprendrais et qu'en plus c'est pas banal. Je voulais que ce moment soit unique, comme toi ! » En disant ces mots, Blaine faisait ses yeux de chaton triste, il savait très bien que Kurt n'y résisterai pas.

K: « Roooh ! Tu m'énerves quand tu fais ces yeux là, tu sais très bien que j'y résiste pas ! Je t'aime Blaine, toi et toi seul. Tu me rends tellement heureux Blaine ! »  
Le signal lumineux se déclencha, signe de l'imminence de l'entrée sur scène.

B. « J'ai tellement envie de toi, si tu savais »

Kurt rougissait, il se sentait gêné quand on abordé des sujets comme ceux là, ou quand on lui faisait des compliments.

K. « Moi aussi, mais t'inquiètes pas après la représentation » en lui disant ses mots, Kurt adressa un clin d'œil à son compagnon. Blaine le pris dans ses bras, l'embrassa, lui disant « je t'aime », avant que les rideaux se lèvent, pour 2 heures de représentation.

Blaine avait réserver un table dans un restaurant. Tout leurs amis seraient réunis autour d'eux, un instant magique. Kurt n'en savait rien, comme tout ce qu'il c'était produit ce soir.

Le spectacle toucha à sa fin, le public se mit à applaudir la troupe pendant de longue minutes. Le spectacle avait eu un franc succès. Après de longue minutes d'applaudissement, de nombreux rappels de la troupe sur scène, le public se mit à partir petit à petit. Blaine était partis rejoindre Kurt dans sa loge.

B. « Kurt, c'est moi, t'es où ? »

K. « Je suis sous la douche »

B. « Ok, ben je t'attends, fais vite mon trésor ! »

K. « Non, viens me rejoindre ! »

B. « Ok, j'arrive alors »

Blaine avait rejoint Kurt sous la douche. Ils s'étreignirent, s'embrassèrent encore et encore. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester ici, ils devaient sortir. Blaine et Kurt sortirent de la douche, se séchèrent et s'habillèrent. Blaine était en train de mettre sa chemise quand il dit à Kurt :

B. « Au fait, j'ai une surprise pour toi ! »

K. « Encore ?! La demandes en mariage ne suffit pas ? »

B. « Non, rien est suffisant pour toi mon Kurt »

Kurt embrassa son futur mari. Il se demander sérieusement ce que Blaine lui avait réserver.. Il était un peu anxieux.

B. « Dépêche toi de mettre tes chaussures ! »

K. « Oui, oui j'arrive »

Kurt s'approcha de Blaine. Blaine lui banda les yeux, il avait pris sa main, et l'avait accompagné jusqu'au hall d'entrée, où tout leurs amis étaient là. Blaine enleva le bandeau, et tout le monde se mit à crier : « Félicitation les Amoureux ! » Kurt ne s'y attendait pas, il était bouche-bée. Kurt aperçus Mercedes, il coura la rejoindre. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, elle habitais encore à New york i pein 1 an, mais elle était partis s'installée à Boston, c'était assez loin alors, maintenant ils s'appelaient ou se parlés via Skype, mais ce n'était pas pareil.

K. « Mercedes ! » Cria Kurt

M. « Oh Kurt ! Je suis tellement contente de te revoir, tu me manques tellement tu sais ! »

K. « Toi aussi tu me manques ! Tu reviens quand à New-York ! Dis moi que tu reviens vite Mercedes ! »

M. « Justement, Sam et moi, on en a un peu marre de Boston, on trouve que New-York et mieux, et puis presque tout le monde habite là, alors, on achetés un appartement à New-York, on s'installe demain ! »

K. « C'est vrai ! Tu rigoles là ! Oh Mercedes je suis tellement heureux si tu savais ! »

M. « Je vois ça, et puis vous allez vous mariez, c'est tellement incroyable, et puis il t'as demander en mariage sur scène tu te rends compte ?! »

K. « Je réalise pas encore ! Tu sais qu'il m'a demandé en fiançailles aussi ? »

M. « Oh c'est tellement romantique ! Vous êtes tellement beau tout les deux, et puis quand vous regardez, on voit bien que vous êtes amoureux, vous yeux brillent. Oh Kurt ! » Mercedes pris Kurt dans ses bras. Mercedes n'osait pas lui dire qu'elle était enceinte, elle savait que Kurt et Blaine avait traversés une mauvaise passe dernièrement suite à la perte du bébé. Elle se demandait si ils allaient bien le prendre.

M. « Kurt, Kurt, je je suis enceinte » avoua-t-elle

K. « Oh mais c'est merveilleux Mercedes, un bébé bouche de mérou ! » Ils rirent à cœur joie. Mercedes était contente qu'il ne le prennent pas mal.

B. « Bon les amis, désolé d'interrompre tout le monde mais, il faut qu'on y aille, ou on serra en retard pour la surprise » Dit Blaine.

Tout les invités rejoignirent leurs voiture. Blaine banda encore les yeux de Kurt. Blaine démarra, et tout le convois de voiture le suivis.

K. « Tu m'emmènes où encore ? » Demanda Kurt

B. « C'est une surprise ! »

K. « Et on arrive bientôt »

B. « Oui, je suis en train de me garer »

Kurt descendit de la voiture avec une certaine appréhension, une boule au ventre. C'était un restaurant, mais pas n'importe lequel, un restaurant 3 étoiles. Kurt regarda Blaine, ébahit. Il était au Paradis. Son père s'approcha de lui. Kurt tenait la main de Blaine, de peur qu'il parte.

Burt: « Bonjour fiston ! » dit le père de Blaine

K. « Salut Papa » dit Kurt avec un grand sourire. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son père. Il habitait toujours à Lima, avec sa nouvelle femme Carole, la mère de Finn. Il ne se voyait pas souvent, mais Kurt était toujours aussi heureux de le revoir.

Burt: « Bravo pour la représentation, c'était vraiment génial »

K. « Merci pa' » dit-il timidement.

Burt « Et toute mes félicitations pour ce futur mariage. Je pense que tu as trouvé un bon petit gars » Dit son père en regardant Blaine. « Je suis tellement fière de toi mon fils ! Tu as 26 ans, tu as écrit, composé, et mis en scène une comédie musicale, et tu vas te marier. Je suis si fière Kurt, et je suis sûre que ta mère, de regardes de tout là haut, et qu'elle est fière de toi » Kurt ne savait pas quoi dire, alors il prit son père dans ses bras. Kurt versa quelque larmes. En effet, lorsqu'il s'agit de son père, Kurt était toujours très ému. Il a pour son père une énorme fierté et une très grande admiration pour cet homme qui l'avait élevé seul.

Le dîner se déroula extrêmement bien, entre félicitation pour la comédie musicale, pour le mariage, souvenir de lycée, amours et amitié. Le dîner touchait à sa fin. Kurt et Blaine dirent au revoir à tout le monde, Kurt seras son père dans ses bras lui promettant de le revoir très vite, Blaine lui serra la main. Les deux amoureux repartirent vers leur voiture, main dans la main, le sourire aux lèvres. Arrivé à la maison, Kurt se jeta, non pas sur Blaine, mais sur le sofa.

K. « Je suis exténué ! » Dit Kurt, avant de bailler.

B. « Je m'en doutes bien »

K. « Mr Blaine Davon Anderson, tu es l'homme le plus fou de la terre. Je t'aime » dit-il avec un grand sourire et des étoiles plein les yeux.

B. « Je sais, et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas » dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'oeil complice.

K. « Hmmm.. C'est toi qui le dis », en prononçant mots, Kurt caressa l'avant-bras de Blaine, puis lui pris la main. « Je suis fou amoureux de toi, comme au premier jour » dit Kurt. Blaine était sur le point de lui répondre, quand il remarque, qu'il c'était endormis comme un bébé. Il pris Kurt dans ses bras, puis le porta délicatement jusqu'au lit conjugal en essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Il posant Kurt sur le lit, puis le borda. Blaine se dépêcha de se mettre au lit, il s'allongea en enlaçant son amoureux, en lui murmurant des mots doux.

07:27, le soleil se lève sur New-York. Les oiseaux se mettaient à chanter, tandis que les New-Yorkais, se pressaient à pied, comme en voiture d'aller au travail, dans un concert de bruit de voiture, et de pas.

Blaine n'avait pas réussi à dormir de la nuit de la nuit. Il n'avait pas cesser de penser au mariage. Blaine regarda Kurt dormir, il était si vulnérable mais tellement attendrissant. On aurait dit un Ange tombé du ciel. Kurt se réveilla, avec Blaine à ses côtés. Kurt adorait se réveiller au côtés de Blaine, lorsque Blaine devait s'absenter, il trouver que le lit était trop vide, il ne ressentait plus la chaleur que Blaine dégageait, et ne sentait plus son odeur. Il avait pris de dormir avec une chemise de Blaine, pour avoir l'impression qu'il était contre sa peau.

Normalement, Kurt était très matinal, et était réveillé bien avant Blaine, si bien qu'il avait le temps de préparer le petit-déjeuner, pour ensuite lui apporter au lit, en le réveillant tout en douceur. Mais ce matin était particulier, Blaine était réveillé. Kurt embrassa fiancé, avant de lui dire quelque mot

K: « Bonjour toi ! » dit Kurt en somnolant

B: « Bonjour mon Ange » Kurt souris en entendant les paroles de Blaine

K: « Tu as bien dormis ? »

B: « En fait j'ai pas dormis de la nuit, je n'ai fais que te regarder dormir, d'ailleurs, tu t'ai mis à baragouiner quelque chose d'incompréhensible. »

K. « Pourquoi tu n'as pas dormis ? T'es malade ? » dit-il en posant sa main sur le front de Blaine, pour vérifier s'il n'était pas fiévreux.

B. « Non non ne t'inquiètes pas. Je pensais au mariage »

K. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller, et puis on a même pas fixé la date du mariage, on a le temps d'y réfléchir » dit-il en caressant les cheveux de Blaine.

B. « Oui, tu as raison. Tu travailles aujourd'hui ? »

K. « Non, je suis tout à toi ! »

K. « Aller viens je vais faire le petit-déjeuner ! »

Blaine et Kurt sortirent de leur lit, en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Blaine mit la table, pendant que Kurt d'affairé en cuisine. Blaine le rejoignit, se mit derrière Kurt, le prenant par la taille et lui caressant le ventre. Kurt faisait cuire des Pancakes.

K. « Blaiiiiiine ! Arrêtes, où je vais pas pouvoir faire le petit déjeuner »

B. « Et pourquoi ça, Monsieur le cuisinier ?! »

K. « Tu sais très bien pourquoi petit malin » dit-il en lui adressant un sourire taquin. Blaine se détacha de Kurt, et partis s'assoir sur la terrasse. Kurt l'avait rejoint peu de temps après. Ils profitaient de leurs petit-déjeuner en amoureux, face à une magnifique vue sur New-York.

B. « Tu sais, j'avais peur que tu dises non »

K. « Tu es fou, jamais j'aurais refuser Blaine, tu es l'homme de ma vie, tu me comble de bonheur au quotidien, et chaque jours passé avec toi est un rêve. Blaine, jamais je ne te laisserais, jamais je ne te quitterai, tu fais partis de moi ! Alors, n'oublie jamais que je t'aime énormément ! Profitons un peu de cette journée » Dit Kurt en lui prenant la main.

Ils finirent de déjeuner dans un moment de quiétude absolu. Blaine et Kurt profitaient de leurs rares petit-déjeuner tout les deux. Kurt adorait ce moment, voir Blaine se réveillait petit à petit, le voir grimacé à la lueur du soleil.

K. « Tu veux que je te fasses couler un bain ? » dit-il en ayant une petite idée derrière la tête.

B. « Hmmm... Ouais, super idée ! »

En effet Kurt avait pour idée de prendre un bain avec lui... Voir plus. À ce moment là Kurt se rappela de sa première fois avec Blaine. Il avait eu peur, peur que ça ce passe mal. Mais Kurt était avec celui qui l'aimait, alors il s'était détendu, et avait profiter du plaisir charnel pour la première fois. Leurs première fois, avait été un moment de tendresse et d'amour. Pour Blaine aussi c'était sa première fois. Il ne savait pas comment il fallait s'y prendre, mais être avec la personne qui l'aimait l'avait beaucoup aidé, il n'avait plus peur. Tout c'était fait dans la douceur et l'amour. Blaine avait fait très attention de ne pas brusquer Kurt. Le lendemain les amoureux c'étaient réveillés nus, côtes à côtes, réveillés par le soleil. Pour Kurt et aussi bien pour Blaine ce moment avait été magique, l'un des plus beau de leurs vie.

K. « Blaiiiiiiiine ! » Cria Kurt « Viens ! »

Kurt était dans le bain, recouvert de mousse, il avait installé quelque bougies sur le pourtour de la baignoire pour rendre ce moment un peu plus romantique.  
Blaine venait d'arriver dans la salle de bain, et aperçut que Kurt l'attendait patiemment dans le bain.

B. « Alors comme ça tu voulais qu'on prennent un bain tout les deux ?! » dit il en lui adressant un sourire coquin

K. « Hmm, oui c'est ça ! Aller ne te fais pas désirer, et dépêches toi de me rejoindre. »

Blaine se dépêcha de se déshabillé, et rentras dans le bain.

Blaine prit Kurt dans ses bras, il lui caressait le ventre, les bras, puis passa la main dans les cheveux de son Homme.

Blaine embrassa Kurt dans le cou, puis sur la bouche. C'était un moment à la fois torride et romantique. Kurt et Blaine mourraient de désir l'un pour l'autre. Ils décidèrent de sortirent du bain, pour se rendre directement dans leurs chambre. Kurt s'allongea sur le lit. Blaine se pencha sur Kurt en l'embrassant. Leurs corps étaient humide, leurs cheveux trempés. Kurt passa la main dans le dos de Blaine, puis remonta pour ébouriffer ses cheveux détrempés par l'eau. Blaine brulait de désir pour son partenaire, il aimait tout chez lui, ses mains, sa bouche, ses yeux bleu, ses cheveux,sa façon de danser, de chanter. Blaine trouvait que leurs histoire était incroyable, il s'était imaginer un autre passé, si Pavarotti ne serait pas mort, peut-être que jamais ils n'auraient étaient ensemble. Ce n'était pas qu'une amourette d'adolescent, Blaine avait 16 ans et Kurt 17 ans quand il s'étaient rencontrés, maintenant ils en 25 et 26, presque 10 ans qu'ils étaient ensemble. Blaine embrassa Kurt sur la joue, puis le long de sa jugulaire, et descendit jusqu'à son ventre. Kurt était si pudique de nature, si timide et réservé, que Blaine avait était surpris lorsqu'il avait pris les commandes lors d'une de leurs nuit d'amour. Kurt était amoureux, fou amoureux, à chaque fois qu'il voyait Blaine, il ressentait les même choses que lorsqu'il l'avait vu la première fois.

Kurt pris Blaine derrière le cou, l'embrassa passionnément dans le cou, colla ses lèvres contre la bouche de son futur mari, pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Blaine était au Paradis, il était avec celui qui l'aimait et qu'il aimait. Pour, lui ce n'était pas « une partis de jambe en l'air » comme disent les jeunes, pour lui c'était la fusion, la communion de deux corps, deux personnes, de Kurt et lui. Il se sentait tellement bien. Il parcourra la corps humide de Kurt, la lumière tamisé de la chambre donné un aspect plutôt romantique. Ce n'était pas bestial, c'était doux, plein de tendresse. Kurt et Blaine se témoignaient de leurs Amour, l'un envers l'autre. Kurt posa ses mains sur le bas dos de Blaine, puis les descendit et les posa sur les fesses de Blaine. Tout ce passa très bien. Après quelque temps, leus deux amoureux, épuisés de leur acte d'amour, s'endormir. Kurt avait la tête sur le torse de Blaine,


	4. Chapter 4

_**Coucou tout le monde ! Désolé mais j'ai pas trop eu le temps de poster, ni d'avancer l'écriture de ma FanFic' avec les cours, en plus je suis malade enfin breeef ! Maintenant que mon conseil de classe est passer, j'espère avoir un peu plus de temps pour écrire et pour poster bien entendu ! Enfin bon, toujours pareil les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement).. Enfin bon je vous livre la suite avec beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de retard ! Je suis tellement occupée que je me suis arrêter à l'épisode 6 de Glee... Shame on me**_

_**Bonne lecture, DarrenAusorus xoxo**_

_**Chapitre 4**_

Kurt se réveillas aux alentours de 2:00 pm. Ils étaient côte à côte, nus. Kurt se réveilla, et regarda Blaine, qui avait enfin réussis à tombé dans les bras de Morphée, le sourire aux lèvres. Kurt se leva, enfila sa robe de chambre, puis partis s'habiller, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveillé Blaine. Malgrès tout, il se réveilla peu après le réveil de Kurt, l'absence de chaleur sur sa peau l'avait réveillé. Il enfila sa robe de chambre, puis partis dans le salon, où Kurt était. Il était assis sur le sofa, un mug de café à la main. Kurt aperçus Blaine, il se demandait pourquoi il était déjà réveillé. Blaine l'avait rejoint. Il l'embrassa passionnément, puis s'assit à ses cotés.

K. « Tu es déjà réveillé ? » dit Kurt en observant son amant se réveillé.

B. « Oui, tu étais plus à mes côtés, il faisait froid dans le lit, je me suis dit que tu était partis »

K; « Tu veux un café mon coeur ? Demanda Kurt

B. « Oui je veux bien, tu serais un amour ! »

K; « Je t'apporte ça tout de suite » Avant de partir vers la cuisine, Kurt déposa un baiser à la naissance des cheveux de Blaine.

Blaine était heureux, Kurt aussi l'était. Les deux amoureux filaient le parfait amour, sans dispute, ni colère. Blaine se rappella lorsque Kurt l'avait trompé. Ça faisait un an que Kurt et Blaine était ensemble, Kurt avait rencontré un jeune homme, Chandler, chez un disquaire, et ne faisait que parlés par sms. Un soir, le portable de Kurt avait vibré, encore un message de Chandler, Blaine n'avait pas pus s'empêcher de lire le message. Blaine et Kurt s'était disputés, mais quelques jours après, grâce au Glee Club, les deux s'étaient retrouvés, encore plus amoureux que jamais. Tout ça était du passé, désormais, ils allaient se mariés, pour le meilleur et pour la vie, mais surtout, pour la vie, enfin c'était ce que Blaine espérait, il se voyait déjà vieillir à ses côtés.

Kurt était revenus auprès de son chère et tendre, un mug de café à la main.

K. « Voilà mon chéri »

B. « Merci, tu es un Ange »

K. « À quoi tu penses mon Ange ? » Demanda Kurt, voyant Blaine distrait.

B. « Au passé »

K. « Et c'est bien ? »

B. « Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, ma vie, mon passé est le plus merveilleux du monde. Mais avant c'était moyen. Je préfère nettement ma vie avec toi. »

K. « Je t'aime » e, prononçant ces paroles, Blaine embrassa Kurt, comme pour lui dire de se taire »

Après avoir finis leurs café, le couple s'était habillé et était partis faire un tour en ville. La veille, Mercedes leur avaient pris qu'elle devait s'installée aujourd'hui avec Sam. Kurt apella donc sa meilleure amie, pour savoir s'ils pouvaient passés leur rendre une petit visite :

K. « Allo, Mercedes c'est Kurtie »

M. « Oui, ça va mon petit Kurtie préféré ? »

K. « Oh oui super bien et toi ? »

M. « Hmmm... Oui ça va. »

K. « Au fait ça te dérange si on viens te rendre visite ? »

M. « Oh non pas du tout ! Par contre c'est le bazar, je t'envoie l'adresse pas texto »

K. « Ok pas de soucis, à dans pas longtemps Mercy »

Kurt raccrocha. Blaine lui souriait bêtement.

K. « Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? » demanda Kurt

B. « C'est mignon Kurtie »

K. « Roh ! Ça date du lycée... »

B. « C'est mignon, tout comme toi » dit Blaine avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Kurt se mit à rire. Blaine adorait le son cristalin de son rire, il ne s'en lassait jamais. Les deux amoureux flânèrent un peu dans les rues de New York puis se rendirent à l'appartement de Mercedes, qui en fait se trouvait à cinq minutes à pieds de leur appartement.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Kurt sonna, la porte s'ouvrit. Mercedes était au 18ème étages, ils prirent donc l'ascenseur. Arrivés devant la porte, Blaine toqua, puis Mercedes vint leur ouvrir.

M. « Salut vous deux ! » s'exclama Mercedes

B. « Hey ! Mercedes ! » dit-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

K. « Mercy ! » cria Kurt

M. « Kurtie ! »

Les deux amis « se firent un câlin ».

M. « Entrez, entrez ! »

Kurt et Blaine rentrèrent dans l'appartement, il était remplis de cartons divers, certains avait des inscriptions telles que : « Fragile » et d'autres avec des indications « Cuisine », « Habits M. »

M. « Par contre, Sam est partis récupérer les dernières affaires à Boston. Il est partis il y'à dix minutes. »

K. « Oh... C'est dommage. De toute façon, maintenant que vous êtes à New York, à cinq minutes de chez nous, on ce verras plus souvent. » dit Kurt

B. « Kurt a raison. La prochaine fois, passez à la maison, on ferra à manger, enfin on, Kurt le ferra parce que avec mes talents de cuisinier, vous risquez l'intoxication alimentaire » Les trois amis éclatèrent de rire.  
Kurt et Mercedes étaient inséparable. Ils s'étaient connus grâce au Glee Club. À l'époque, Kurt n'avait pas encore fait son coming-out, et Mercedes était tombé amoureuse de lui. Mais finalement, Kurt lui avait révélé la vrai nature de sa sexualité en cessant de prétendre qu'il était amoureux de Rachel. Mercedes n'avait pas appréciée et pour se vanger, avait lancé une brique dans le pare-brise de sa voiture. Mais ils avaient réussis à mettre les choses à plats, et depuis, ils étaient meilleurs amis.  
B. « Bon alors ça fait quoi de retrouver New-York ? » demanda Blaine

M. « C'est tellement bien. J'avais oubliée à quel point c'était grand, et en plus on se verra plus souvent ! Vous me manquiez tellement ! »

B.&.K. « Toi aussi tu nous manqué » dirent les amoureux à l'unisson

M. « Alors vous avez penser à une date pour le mariage ? »

K. « Pas vraiement » dit Kurt

B. « Au fait, j'y ai réfléchit, pourquoi pas le 23 février 2013 ? »

M. « Hmm.. Pourquoi cette date ? »

K. « Parce que Blaine ma déclaré sa flamme le 23 évrier 2004, et nous nous embrassés pour la première fois ce jour là. Ça feras dix ans en 2013 » s'exclama Kurt

M. « C'est très romantique tout ça mon petit Blaine ! » Blaine éclatèrent de rire, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas passés une après-midi avec Mercedes. Kurt se souvenait des après-midi avec Mercedes après les cours, à parler amour, garçon, mode. Mercedes était toujours à la mode, enfin sa propre mode. En fait, Kurt devait son coming-out à Mercedes, si elle n'était pas tomber amoureuse de lui, il l'aurait fait beaucoup plus tard, voir même après le lycée.

M. « Vous avez prévus quoi pour le mariage ? »

B. « Je sais pas, j'y ai pas trop réfléchis »

K. « Moi, je vois un mariage blanc et lilas. Une grande salle de réception, des tables rondes, avec des fleurs, des lys, des roses, des orchidées. Oh et puis je vois Blaine en blanc avec un noeud papillon lilas, pour rappeler le thème. Après moi je dis rien sur ma tenue, surprise »

B. « Oh mais c'est que ça cogite là haut » dit Blaine en l'embrassant sur le front.

M. « Ouais j'aime bien. Si tu veux je peux t'aider. »

K; « Avec plaisir Mercy » dit Kurt en riant.

B. « Et on invite qui exactement ? Parce qu'il faut pas tarder à envoyer les faire part, on est déjà le 23 novembre... »

M. « Finchel, Brittana, Wemma, Quinn, Puck, Tike, et puis ta famille et celle de Kurt. Et Sam et moi. »

B. « Non pas ma famille »

M. « Pourquoi ? Tu vas te marier, c'est le plus beau jour de ta vie Blaine, tu veux pas partager ça avec tes parents ? » Demanda Mercedes.

K. « Ses parents, enfin surtout son père n'accepte pas qu'il soit gay, c'est pour ça qu'il l'a envoyé à Dalton, en internat, il lui envoyé de l'argent tout les mois, pour qu'il puisse couvrir ses extra. Sa mère l'accepte, mais ne peut pas lui parler à cause de son père, il est super autoritaire, sa mère est un peu soumise à lui? Quand à Cooper, il s'en fiche, il accepte totalement Blaine. Tu pourrais au moins inviter ton frère mon amour ? »

B. « Oui, je sais pas peut-être. »

M; « Oh Blaine, je savais pas, je suis désolée »

B. « C'est pas grave »

En fait, Blaine était triste de ne plus avoir la relation fusionnelle avec son père comme avant son coming-out. Mais il était avec Kurt, et rien ne le rendais plus heureux que de savoir qu'il allait se marier avec l'Homme de sa vie, et passer le restant de ses jours à ses côtés. Tout ce qui compter désormais, c'était Kurt.

K. « Faudra faire les faire part... »

M. « Je m'en charge ! » s'exclama Mercedes.

Les trois amis continuèrent de parler du mariage encore longtemps.

B. « Mercedes il faut qu'on rentre »

M. « Ok pas de soucis »

K; « On s'appelle Mercy » Dit Kurt en la serrant dans ses bras

B. « À plus ma belle »


	5. Chapter 5

_**Coucou ! J'espère que vous avez passez de bonnes fêtes, que le Père Noël a été généreux avec vous ! Alors je reviens poster le 5ème chapitre, pour votre plus grand plaisir non ?! Enfin breef ! Je m'excuse d'avance car ce chapitre est court.. J'ai essayé de couper plus loin mais ça le fait pas.. Désolée. Enfin bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous plairas ! Ahh et je suis en plein inspiration (encore heureux parce que j'arrive à la fin de tout ce que j'ai écris..) Ahh et autre petite chose, je pense que la FF devrait être assez longue puisque le mariage est quand même assez loin et puis c'est un peu trop chamallow.. aha bref :P **_

_**misscriss love klaine :****Déjà merci pour la review qui m'a fait énormément plaisir ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Et pour répondre à ta question, après c'est selon moi donc.. Pour moi une demande en fiançailles c'est lorsque un couple se rend compte qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre, et qu'il se promettent donc la fidélité etc.. Et de se marier dans le futur, comme une promesse quoi. Et la demandes en mariage c'est la concrétisation de cette promesse, et pour dire aussi que les deux personnes s'aiment toujours autant, et que le mariage est proche.. Après c'est selon moi je sais pas si ça va éclairer ta lanterne :P En tout cas merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir de voir que les gens aiment ce que j'écris !**_

Bonne lecture DarrenAusorus :P

Les deux amoureux, main dans la main prirent le chemin de leur appartement. Ils flânèrent en ville, prenant leur temps. Ils étaient bien ici, tout les deux, main dans la main, à New York. Blaine s'était arreter, un grand sourire lui fendait le visage.

K. « Blaine ? »

B. « Tu veux une glace mon cœur ? »

K. « Blaine, on est en Octobre ! »

B. « Même ! T'en veux une ? »

K. « Ok, si tu veux. »

B. « Oui ! » dit-il sur un ton enjoué « Je t'aime mon petit pingouin New-Yorkais »

Kurt se mit à rire. Blaine l'appelait comme ça car Kurt pensait qu'il était aussi sexy qu'un pingouin.  
C'était il y a longtemps, avant même qu'ils se mettent ensemble. Blaine était revenus, deux cornets de glace, au chocolat. Blaine dégustait sa glace avec enthousiasme, ses yeux s'illuminait, un grand sourire trahissait son état de bonheur. Blaine allait avoir 25 ans le 5 février, mais il était toujours un grand enfant. Il était heureux pour un rien, s'amusait de tout. Kur l'adorait plus que tout au monde. Le couple reprit le chemin de leur appartement. Toujours main dans la main, désormais, ils s'en fichaient du regard des autres. Ils se tenaient la main, s'embrassés en public, comme tout couple hétéro l'aurait fait.  
Arrivés à l'appartement, Blaine s'était assis sur le sofa. Kurt, lui était partis chercher un bloc notes et un stylo. Il rejoignit Blaine sur le sofa.

K. « Il faut qu'on s'organise »

B. « Oui »

K; « Ok, tiens » dit-il en lui tendant le bloc notes « Tu notes ce que je te dis ok ? »

B. « Ok si tu veux »

K. « Donc pour la couleur, j'avais pensais Blanc/lilas, comme je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. T'en penses quoi ? »

B. « Peut importe, du moment que j'épouse l'Homme de ma vie » dit-il avant d'embrasser Kurt tendrement.

K. « Awww... Je t'aime ! Blanc et lilas alors. Donc il faut réserver une salle. Et pour le voyage de noce ? »

B. « Alors ça c'est moi qui m'en occupe mon cœur ! Comme ça, ça seras une surprise. Et ne me fait pas les yeux doux, parce que je ne te dirais rien jusqu'au jour J »

K; « Oh Blaine ! Non ! T'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! Je veux savoir ! »

B;. « Je crois que tu n'as pas le choix »

K; « Ok, ok. Tu as gagné » dit il avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. « Tu veux t'habillai comment ? »

B; « Que me proposes tu ? »

K. « Costume Blanc, noeud pap', de toute façon t'aimes pas les cravate alors. Ça te vas ? »

B. « Parfait » dit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur la tempe de Kurt, avant d'ajouter « Tout comme toi mon amour »

Il était près de 9:00 PM, le couple n'avait pas vu le temps passer en parlant du mariage. Blaine était affamé, comme souvent.

B. « Tu veux manger quelque chose ? » demanda Blaine

K. « Oui, commandes un truc si tu veux »

B. « Chinois ? »

K. « oui, si tu veux »

Kurt ne levait pas les yeux de son bloc note, et écrivais encore et encore, diverse information sur le mariage. Les choses se bousculèrent dans sa tête, et dire qu'il allait se marier avec l'homme le plus parfait du monde, et cet homme, allais être son maris le 23 février 2013.

Quelque semaine c'était écoulées, le mariage avait bien avancé : Blaine et Kurt avaient trouvés l'endroit parfait où se tiendrait la réception : The LightHouse à Chelsea Piers. Les faire parts confectionnés par Mercedes avait était envoyés : 138 invités : leurs amis, leurs familles, quelque collègues. Blaine avait tenu à inviter son frère Cooper. Mais il en voulait terriblement à son père de le rejetté juste pour son orientation sexuelle. Il aurait voulu que son père fasse connaissance avec Kurt. Il aurait voulus avoir un père comme celui de Kurt, qui avait totalement assumé la sexualité de son fils. Il regrettait beaucoup l'époque où il était complice avec son père, l'époque où ils jouaient ensemble aux petites voitures dans le bureau de Shawn Anderson, propriétaire de la banque internationale « Anderson's ». Mais son père avait fait le choix de le renier, et de ne plus le revoir. Depuis ce temps là,il n'avait guère eu de nouvelle de son père et de sa mère. Malgré ça, Blaine était heureux.

_**Au fait, laissez moi une review, ça prend 3min et ça fait super plaisir ! Alors autant prendre 3min et me faire plaisir non ?! :P **_

_**À très vite ! ~ DarrenAusorus **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Salut salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec dans ma hotte (comme le Père Noël mdr) un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'ai bien rigoler en l'écrivant :) De plus, j'ai pas mal écris pendant les vacances et je suis plutôt contente de ce que j'ai écris. Enfin bref, j'espère que vous allez aimer !**_

_**misscriss love klaine**_ : _**Merci pour ta review, ça toujours autant plaisir ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plairas :) Bonne lecture :P**_

_**~ Bonne lecture, DarrenAusrus**_

Aujourd'hui Kurt travaillait ce qui laisser à Blaine champ libre pour organisé leur lune de miel. Il avait appellé Quinn, Santana et sa meilleure amie, Rachel. Ils avaient de la chance d'avoir une bonne partis de leurs amis à NY. Rachel, elle, s'était remise avec Finn deux ans après avoir était diplomé de NYADA. Quinn elle, était en couple avec Noah depuis environ 1 an et demi. Ils s'étaient remis ensemble lors d'une fête de Noël organisé par le Kurt et Blaine. Quant à Santana, elle était toujours avec Brittany.

Les filles étaient arrivés vers 10:00 am à l'appartement. Ils s'étaient tous installés autour de la table de la salle à manger, des papiers étaient dispersés sur la table, et on pouvait voir un atlas. Blaine avait allumé sont ordinateur.

S: « Bon, Blaine, décides toi ! On va pas coucher là ! »

B. « Oui mais je veux organisé la lune de miel la plus parfait pour l'homme le plus parfait que je connais.. »

S. « Oui bah il serait temps de se décider ! On a une vie à côté ! » dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire malicieux.

Q. « Oui, bon Santana calmes toi un peu ! C'est normal qu'il hésite comme ça ! Bon, Blainey tu veux aller où ? »

B. « Je sais pas trop.. Disons que j'ai quelques idées. Je sais pas la Thaïlande, les Seychelles, l'Île Maurice, Tahiti, Bali, les Bahamas, les Caraïbes, la Polynésie, Istanbul, les Maldives, Taïwan, le Laos, Saint-Pétersbourg, Moscou, Jérusalem et Hawaï. »

S. « Tu as juste quelques idées hein.. »

R. « Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu choisisse.. »

B. « Je sais.. Le choix est très cornélien comme si je devais juste emporter 5 noeuds-papillon pour un voyage tu vois, ou bien dire lequel je préfère. C'est impossible. »

R. « Très bien, on va t'aider à choisir alors ! »

Q. « Moi je dirais : Bali, Istanbul, la Thaïlande, Saint-Pétersbourg, Kuala-Lumpur Hawaï, Paris et Moscou. »

R. « De toute façon, peut importe où vous allez, le principal est que vous soyez ensemble.. »

S. « Ouais bah pas trop non plus si tu vois ce que je veux dire.. »

B. « Désolé Satan, mais je vois pas ce que je veux dire.. »

S. « Ben tu vois, faire des choses pas très catholique dans une chambre d'hôtel par exemple.. »

R. « SANTANA ! » se mit à crier Rachel. « Ils font ce qu'ils veulent. ET puis c'est leurs vies privée de toute façon ! »

Q. « Je suis d'accord avec Santana sur un point, je veux dire, vous avez toute une vie pour faire ce genre de chose, votre voyage de noce marquera l'apogée de votre mariage. Pensez à visiter un peu quoi.. Enfin vous pouvez toujours.. »

S. « ..Baiser, copuler, faire l'amour, se donner du plaisir, prouver son amour.. »

B. « Oui c'est bon j'ai compris Santana merci ! »

S. « Oui enfin je suis sûr que tu as pas besoin d'un dessin pour ça »

B. « Non ça ira » dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

Q. « Si tu veux je regarderais sur internet et je t'enverrais les lieux à visiter.. Après, tu veux partir combien de temps ? »

B. « Je sais pas, 1 mois quelque chose comme ça.. Histoire de nous couper un peu de notre vie New-yorkaise. ET puis, ça nous permettras de nous ressourcer. Kurt en a besoin, il est tellement stressé en ce moment... »

R. « Oui c'est vrai qu'il s'est amaigris.. »

B. « Oui. Je veux qu'il se repose loin de tout ce stress »

Q. « Tu as raison Blainey ! »

R. « Tiens au fait, avant que j'oublie, j'ai un cadeau pour toi ! » Dit-elle en se levant de sa chaise et partis près de l'entrée, là où son sac à main était rangé. Elle en sortie une boîte rectangulaire de couleur noire surmonté d'un joli nœud blanc.

R. « Ton addiction aux nœuds papillon étant sans fin et connu de tous. De plus, ton mariage étant iminant. Je pense que ce cadeau est le bienvenu ! » dit-elle en lui tendant la boite rectangulaire. Blaine pris la boîte avec délicatesse, enleva le nœud et l'ouvrit. C'était un nœud papillon violet, simple, mais Blaine n'en posséder pas un comme celui-là, et pourtant il en avait une sacré collection. Blaine pris sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, en la remerciant.

R. « J'espère que ça te fait plaisir ! »

B. « Bien sur que oui ! En plus j'en ai pas de comme ça ! Oooh mas j'y pense, en plus le mariage est violet et blanc, donc.. Donc je pourrais le mettre ! » cria Blaine d'une voix sur-excité.

R. « Oui ! »

Il était près de 7:00 pm. Kurt était en chemin. Il regarda son portable. Zéro message. Étonnant puisque Blaine lui envoyé un message toute les heures. Kurt composa un sms à Blaine _**« Je suis sur le chemin du retour. Je suis là d'ici 10 min. A tout de suite mon amour. Je t'aime ~K. ». **_À l'appartement, la bande de joyeux lurons n'avait pas vu le temps passé, mais les préparatifs de la lune de miel avait bien avancés. Blaine entendit la porte s'ouvrir. C'était Kurt. Il posa son manteau et son sac, déposa ses clefs sur le buffet de l'entrée. Il parti dans la salle à manger et vu Blaine, Quinn, Rachel et Santana réunis autour de la table. Cette dernière était remplis de divers papiers, d'un atlas et d'un ordinateur allumé. Kurt se dirigea vers la table, essayant de voir ce qu'ils faisaient tous ici. Puis il fit le tour de la table, en déposant un baiser sur la joue des invités en guise de bonjour. Puis il se tourna vers Blaine, lui déposant un simple baiser sur sa tête, ce qui étonna pour le peu Blaine qui était pas du tout habitué à cela.

B. « Tu m'embrasse pas mon cœur ? » Dit-il d'une voix inquiète.

K. « Si » dit-il avant de l'embrasser langoureusement

S. « Euuh les chéris on est là... »

K. « Oui.. Mmmh. » dit à la fois gêner et les joues rougis par l'embarra « Vous faites quoi ici ? » dit-il pour changer de sujet

S. « Bah écoutes on passe l'aspirateur là..Sérieusement parlant, on a jurer silence auprès du diable Blaine. »

Q « Oui, on a promis de rien dire.. Alors tu peux faire ce que tu veux on diras rien ! »

Kurt regarda Blaine, et ce dernier se mit à devenir aussi rouge que son pantalon. D'ailleurs, Kurt remarqua que ce pantalon lui aller toujours aussi bien. En même temps, il avait raison de le mettre, il avait un cul magnifique avec ce pantalon. Réflexion faite même sans pantalon, il avait des fesses MA-GNI-FI-QUES

R. « De toute façon, on allées partir » Les trois filles se levèrent simultanément et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. Elles prirent leurs affaires et le dossier que Blaine avait confectionner pour elles sur le projet de la lune de miel.

B. « Salut les filles, je vous tient au courant de toute manière ! Ciao ! »

Une fois les filles parties, Kurt plaqua Blaine contre le mur de l'entrée, l'embrassant sauvagement et arrachant sa chemise.

B. « Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! » dit-il en reprenant son souffle

K. « Tu m'excites ! Tu me rends fou ! J'ai envie de toi, de sentir ton corps contre le mien » dit Kurt en enlevant soigneusement sa chemise

B. « Ooh mon Amour tu m'excites tellement quand tu me dit ça ! »

K. « Blaine, Blaine » dit-il en haletant « Je t'aime, tu es l'amour de ma vie »

Blaine glissa ses mains sous le pantalon de Kurt, puis l'enleva et l'attira vers la salle à manger. Les deux étaient désormais en sous vêtements, et on pouvait apercevoir une bosse qui témoignait de leur excitation mutuelle. Blaine s'approcha de Kurt, embrassant son torse, puis remonta à sa gorge, embrassa délicatement et amoureusement sa pomme d'Adam, puis sa jugulaire. Kurt posa ses mains sur le dos de son amant, puis il descendit ses mains en le griffant, tout en veillant à ne pas trop lui faire mal. En retour, Blaine mordit le lobe de son oreille et lui susurra « Kurt, tu es magnifique, je t'aime mon Ange, ma Vie »? Il l'attira ensuite vers la table à manger. Il prit Kurt dans ses bras, puis le déposa délicatement sur la table. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore. Sentir le contact de la peau de Blaine, ses mains chaudes qui parcouraient son corps, ses lèvres sucrés qui effleuraient les siennes. Kurt ne faisait plus qu'un avec Blaine, deux corps qui n'en formait plus qu'un, deux personnes qui s'aimaient bien plus que n'importe qui, se témoignant de leur amour mutuel. Ils gémissaient de plus en plus fort, et dans un excès de bestialité, Blaine fit tomber plusieurs chaise et renversa la table de salon. Kurt jouait avec les boucles rebelles de Blaine, il s'amusait à les entortillait autour de ses doigts, tout en continuant à l'embrasser tendrement, ce qui arracha un gémissement rauque de son colocataire qui excita encore plus le châtain.

« toc toc toc » quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte de leur appartement New-yorkaise. Mais qui cela pouvait-il être ?


	7. Chapter 7

_**Salut tout le monde ! Désolée de pas avoir poster depuis longtemps, mais entre les bacs blanc, les révisions, les contrôles, et le rôle de déléguée que j'ai et le sport j'ai été un peu prise ces derniers temps.. Alors pour me faire pardonner je vous poste trois chapitres. Le premier que je vais poster seras petit mais vous comprendrez pourquoi..**_

_**Enfin bref, j'espère que vous allez bien ! **_

_**Bonne lecture ~DarrenAusorus**_

Blaine s'enleva rapidement de Kurt se qui lui provoqua une grimace. Les deux se dépêchèrent de se rhabiller. Ils se recoiffèrent maladroitement. Blaine ramassa les chaises et remis la table de salon en place qu'il avait renversé quelque minutes auparavant.

J'arrive » cria Kurt en regardant le bouclé qui s'était assis sur le sofa, le journal en main. Kurt se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit se demandant qui cela pouvait il être. Kurt vu Rachel, les yeux rouges, les cheveux en épouvantail, un mouchoir dans sa main, et son téléphone dans l'autre. Elle était très mal en point.

K. « Entre Rachel, ne reste pas dehors ! »

Rachel rentra dans l'appartement, qu'elle avait quitté deux heures auparavant, sans dire un mot. Elle se dirigea vers le salon, où elle vu Blaine, assis sur le sofa, en train de lire le journal. Rachel remarqua tout de suite qu'il avait les cheveux en bataille, de plus il porté un vieux pantalon, qui ressemblait étrangement au pantalon de sport que Kurt mettait quand il faisait son footing avaec Rachel. Il porté aussi un vieux marcel violet, ce qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à Blaine, lui qui avait toujours les cheveux coiffé, lissé au gel, lui qui avait horreur des pantalon de sport. Visiblement, il trouvait ça excitant d'emprunt celui de son fiancé. Elle s'assit alors à côté de son meilleur ami et éclata en sanglot.

B. « Rachou ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? « Dis moi je suis ton meilleur ami, ne t'inquiètes pas je suis là ma chérie ! »

Silence

R. « C'est Finn » parvint-elle à dire entre deux larmes.

B. « Chut, Rachel, calme toi, respires » dit-il d'une voix douce en la prenant dans ses bras.

Kurt partis dans la cuisine préparé trois tisanes. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait mettre Rachel dans cet etat. Elle qui pourtant était si forte, elle qui ne pleurée que très rarement. Même la fin du Titanic ne l'avait pas fait pleurée c'est pour dire. À se demander si Mademoiselle Rachel Berry avait un coeur.. Quand Kurt et Rachel avait habités ensemble pensant trois ans, il n'avait vu Rachel pleuré qu'une seule fois, lorsque Finn l'avait officiellement quittée. En fait, ce soir là, ils avaient passés leurs soirée à se morfondre devant un film. Ce soir là, Kurt avait appris l'infidélité de Blaine, et Finn avait rompus officiellement rompus. Kurt rejoignit Blaine et Rachel au salon. Elle était blottis dans les bras de Blaine, les deux s'étaient endormis. Kurt prit une couverture qu'il déposa délicatement sur eux en essayant de ne pas les réveiller. Il partit se coucher dans un lit bien vide. Depuis que Kurt et Blaine avaient aménagés ensemble, ils avaient presque toujours dormis ensemble, mis à part lors de grosse dispute.


	8. Chapter 8

**FLASHBACK**

Ce soir là, Blaine était rentrés très tard du travail. Lorsqu'il était rentré à l'appartement Kurt dormait déjà. Il avait essayer d'attendre son petit-ami, mais la fatigue eu raison de lui. Blaine avait essayer d'être le plus silencieux possible, en vain. Kurt s'était réveillé.

K. « Pourquoi tu rentres à cette heure aussi tardive ?! Tu aurais pus prévenir ! Tu as un portable non ?! Alors sert toi en ! »

B. « Je suis désolé mon amour, on a eu plein de travail au boulot, j'ai voulus t'appeler pour te prévenir que je rentrerais tard, mais j'ai pas pus je suis vraiment désolé mon ange.. » dit-il en essayant de prendre Kurt dans ses bras

K. « Non mais tu crois que je vais te croire en plus ?! Arrêtes de me mentir et soit honnête avec moi, et avec toi même ! Tu veux me quitter je le sais ! »

B. « Pourquoi tu dis ca ?! Mais ça va pas de penser ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu as pris ?! »

K. « Et en plus de ça, tu insinue que je prend quelque chose pour penser à ça alors que j e fais juste voir la vérité en face ! Tu ne m'aimes plus Blaine Anderson ! Je le sais et je le vois ! Tu me trompes c'est ça ?! Avoues le que tu me trompes ! »

B. « Pourquoi je te tromperais une deuxième fois alors que la première fois j'ai bien faillis de perdre à jamais ?! Pourquoi je tromperais l'amour de ma vie ?!»

K. « Tu me tromperais parce que je ne te mérites pas, parce que je suis pas à ta hauteur ! Même niveau sexe je n'assure pas ! Je le sais Blaine ! Dis moi la vérité et avoues moi que tu ne m'aimes plus comme au premier jour, que tu ne me regarde plus de la même façon qu'au début de notre relation, que tu ne me fait plus l'amour comme avant, que tu n'es plus aussi attentionné que par le passé. Blaine Devon Anderson arrêtes de te voiler la face bordel ! Ça fait plusieurs semaines que tu as changé avec moi ! J'avais tellement l'impression d'être important pour toi. Tu rentres de plus en plus tard du boulot, à se demander si tu m'évites. Écoutes, je commences à te connaître, je sais quand tu es tourmenté ou quoi, tu as totalement changé, limite je ne te reconnaît plus. C'est quoi le problème ? Putain mais tu vas voir quand la vérité en face ?! Bon sang mais merde Blaine ! Je suis pas con ! Je vois très bien ce qu'il se passe chez toi ! Tu crois que je suis aveugle ? Tu crois que je ne vois pas tout ces petits changement ? Mais Blaine s'il te plaît, soit honnête avec moi, et avec toi ! J'ai le droit de savoir oui ou merde ?! »

B. « Tu veux vraiment savoir la vérité Kurt Hummel ?! »

K. « Je veux même pas savoir ! Je sais que j'ai raison ! »

B. « Très bien alors ! »

K. « Je fais mes valises et je pars, ne cherche pas à me trouver. Ça me fait autant de mal qu'à toi. Laisse moi du temps. »

B. « Mais Kurt, attends, laisse moi le temps de tout expliqué au moins ! » dit-il en essayant d'attraper la main de Kurt.

K. « Le temps des explications est finis Blaine. Tu aurais du me dire ça il y'a longtemps. » Kurt partis dans la chambre, pris deux valises, le quart de sa garde robe dans ses valises (il faut dire qu'avec tous les vêtements qu'il avait, il était difficile de tout prendre). Il se rendit dans la salle de bain, prit toutes ses affaires. Blaine le regardait, il était paniqué, et ne savait pas quoi faire.

B. « Kurt regarde moi ! S'il te plaît, reste cette nuit. »

K. « Te regarder pour voir le visage du mensonge ? Pour me faire mal ? C'est ça que tu veux ? Je pars ce soir. Laisse moi Blaine, s'il te plaît. »

B. « Mais bordel Kurt tu vas m'écouter oui ou merde ?! »

K. « Et c'est pas en étant vulgaire que je t'écouterais ! »

B. « Putain mais Kurt tu vois pas que je t'aime à en mourir, que je ferrais tout pour toi, tu ne le vois pas ça ?! »

K. « Tu dis que tu serrais prêt à tout pour moi ? »

B. « Mais bien sûr que oui Kurt »

K. « Et bien laisse moi partir » dit-il en essayant de refouler ses larmes qui lui monter aux yeux.

B. « Très bien. Pars alors. »

Kurt pris ses valises, les clés de la voiture, son téléphone. Il mit son manteau, ses chaussures. Il prit la porte sans même se retourner ni adresser un regard à son petit-ami. Une fois la porte fermé, il entendit Blaine tomber en sanglots, le bruit d'une chaise qui tombe, le bruit du fracas du verre contre le sol: le bruit de la haine et de la colère, le bruit d'un amour qui fait mal.


	9. Chapter 9

Étonnamment, Kurt avait appeler Rachel et non Mercedes. Il lui avait tout raconter, et elle lui avait proposé de venir chez elle le temps que ça s'arrange. En réalité, Kurt se trouvait de plus en plus proche de Rachel. Au final, elle fut la seule au courant de cette dispute. Il vivait assez mal cette dispute, il ne dormait plus la nuit, et ressasser tout le temps le film de ce fameux soir dans sa tête. Il s'en voulait d'avoir réagit au quart de tour.

Mais trois jours après cette dispute, Rachel en avait marre de savoir Blaine au fond du trou, et de voir Kurt dans un état lamentable. Il avait le tein encore plus pâle que par habitude, il avait des cernes, et ne prenait même plus le temps de se coiffer correctement. Alors elle organisa un rendez-vous entre les deux amants fachés dans un pub du coin. Kurt ne voulait vraiment pas y aller, et elle avait dù l'emmener de force pour qu'il aille à ce rendez vous.

Une fois au pub, Kurt était arriver le premier, comme d'habitude. Il s'assit à une table à côté de la façade. Il vit Blaine arriver. Il avait mis son manteau noir et avait mis l'écharpe qu'il lui avait offert lors de leurs premier Noël à New-York. Il était tellement beau, mais quelque chose de terne dans ses yeux l'empêcher de voir le Blaine heureux qu'il connaissait. Blaine rentra dans le pub, et vint à la table de Kurt. Il resta immobile quelques instant. Il ne réalisé le mal que cette dispute avait engendré sur Kurt. Ses yeux d'un bleu naturellement chatoyant, étaient terne et semblaient éteint de toute vie.

K. « Blaine. »

B. « Kurt, je dois te parler. »

K. « Pour enfin m'avouer que tu me quittes ?! Ça fait trois jours que j'attends que tu m'envoie un sms ou que tu m'appelles. »

B. « Je voulais te parler en face. »

K. « Très bien, ça a intérêt d'être important, je veux pas perdre du temps et m'être déplacé pour rien. » dit-il récemment. En réalité, Kurt n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il n'avait pas cesser de penser à lui. Il voulait s'excuser de s'être emporté mais Rachel l'en avait dissuadé et avait dit qu'il fallait le laisser mariner et qu'il reviendrais d'ici trois jours. Et comme toujours, les pronostiques de Rachel étaient bon.

B. « Si je suis rentré tard c'est que j'étais débordé au boulot tout simplement. »

K. « Ok très bien. C'est tout ? »

B. « Non c'est pas tout Kurt. J'ai tellement de chose à te dire, tellement de chose à te prouver, alors regardes mi et surtout, écoutes, car tout ce que je vais dire » il prit la main de Kurt et la posa sur son cœur. Kurt fut surpris de ce geste, il sentait à quel point son cœur battais vite, et à quel point il l'aimait « Je te regardes plus comme au premier jour car tu étais mon amoureux, désormais quand je te regarde, je ne te vois plus comme mon amoureux Kurt » Kurt ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se ravisa « Je te vois comme mon futur mari et non plus comme mon amoureux du lycée. Je te fais l'amour différemment parce que je sais ce que tu aimes, je sais ce que tu n'aimes pas, je sais ce qui te fais mal ou qui te fait du bien, je te connais comme un chanteurs connait ses paroles comme un comédien qui connait son texte, comme un musicien qui connait ses partitions et ses gammes, Je connais chaque recoin de ton corps, je sais que tu as un grain de beauté dans la nuque, que tu as un petit nombril, que tu as une tâche de naissance entre ta sixième et ta septième côtes, je sais que tes yeux brilles lorsque tu me vois revenir du boulot, je sais que tu aimes lorsque le dimanche matin je vais chercher un café au café du coin, que je te prépare des cookies et qu'ensuite, je t'apporte ça au lit. Je sais que tu déteste les mouches et les insectes, car quand tu était petit tu as avalé une mouche. Je sais que tu as une cicatrice sur ton genou droit qui date de l'époque où ton père t'apprenais à faire du vélo et que tu était tombé après deux cent mètres sans les petites roues, je sais aussi que tu as une cicatrice au dessus de ta lèvre supérieure du côté droit, car petit tu étais tombé sur un caillou lorsque tu étais en vacance à Detroit. Alors oui, j'ai changé car je te vois plus comme un adolescent Kurt, mais comme un homme fort. Ne dis pas que je ne te mérites pas Kurt, c'est moi qui ne te mérites pas, je t'ai trompé une fois, j'ai douté de ta confiance une fois, je t'ai fait subir bien d'autres choses. Mais Kurt, une chose et sûr, jamais je te laisserais partir, je sais que tu es mon âme-soeur, c'est vrai que j'y croyais pas avant, au coup de foudre, mais quand je t'ai rencontré je me suis dit merde, alors ça existe vraiment les coups de foudre ?! Je ne t'aime pas moins, je t'aime différemment, comme un homme aime son mari non pas comme un adolescent qui aime un magnifique jeune homme. Chaque jour mon amour pour toi se renforce, et j'aurais jamais la force de te quitter, car sans toi je serais perdue, je ne serais rien. Alors maintenant si tu veux partir, vas-y. »

K. « Tu penses vraiment tout ça ? »dit Kurt les larmes aux yeux

B. « Bien sûr que je le penses Kurt !Tu es ma vie, tu es essentiel à ma survie. Jamais je ne te remercierais assez pour toutes les choses que tu m'as apporté. »

Kurt se leva, prit la main de Blaine, l'incitant à sortir de ce bar. Blaine le suivit. Une fois dehors, Kurt le prit dans ses bras. Il approcha son oreille de sa bouche en lui murmurant « Je suis désolé, tout ce qui est arrivé est de ma faute. Mais c'est tellement rassurant de savoir tout ça Bee'. Je t'aime mon amour. » avant de l'embrasser délicatement sur la bouche. Ses lèvres lui avait manqué, ce goût si particulier et pourtant si délicieux qu'elles avaient lui avait manqué. « Rentrons à la maison » dit Blaine en lui tendant la main.

**Fin du flashback**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Salut tout le monde ! Je tiens à m'excuser, j'ai pris du temps à poster le nouveau chapitre, et en plus il est pas très long, et je le trouve pas super mais bon. Je suis désolée j'étais en période de bac, et j'étais pas super inspirée ces derniers temps... Donc je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée. J'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop, trop :/**_

_**Enfin bref, j'espère que vous allez bien, que vous avez réussi vos exams si vous en avez eu ! J'espère que vous allez aimer le chapitre, donnez votre avis surtout ! :)**_

_**Merci beaucou^p, j'essaye de m'y remettre et de poster très vite un nouveau chapitre !**_

_**Gros bisous !**_

_**Merci et bonne lecture  
~ DarrenAusorus**_

Kurt s'était réveillé de bon matin. Il se rendit directement dans le salon, où les deux meilleurs amis dormaient toujours. Il décida de prendre sa douche et d'ensuite préparer le petit déjeuner. Il mit une heure à se préparer convenablement. Il partit faire le petit déjeuner, puis l'emmena au salon, où il s'assit auprès de Blaine en lui murmurant des petits mots doux. Blaine se réveilla et quémanda un bisou qu'il obtenu facilement. Rachel se réveilla. Les amis déjeunèrent , dans un silence presque religieux. C'est Blaine qui rompit le silence :

B. « Ça va mieux Rachou ? »

Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Bien qu'elle se sentait mieux d'être chez son meilleur ami, l'évènement d'hier lui laisser comme un trou béant dans la poitrine.  
R. « Je suppose que oui. » dit-elle en baisant la tête

B. « Tu veux en parler ? »

K « Si tu veux, je pars si ça peut t'aider à parler »

R. « Non reste, tu finiras bien par le savoir »

K. « Alors je reste » dit-il en prenant la main de Rachel.  
R. « Hier soir, quand je suis rentrée à la maison, Finn était assis à la table à manger, il avait l'air très sérieux. Je me suis approché de lui pour l'embrasser mais il m'a repousser. Je lui ai demandé s'il c' était passer quelque chose au boulot. Il m'a juste répondu que nous devions parler. Alors je me suis assise et on a parler. »

**Flashback point de vue de Rachel**

Je venais juste de revenir de l'appartement de Kurt et Blaine. Finn était assis à la table à manger, comme s'il m'attendait. Je me suis approchée de lui pour l'embrasser et lui dire bonjour par la même occasion. Il m'a repousser, quelque chose avait changé en lui, il paraissait si distant et froid.  
F. « Rachel, assis toi, on doit parler » dit-il froidement.

R. « Ok »

Je me suis assise juste en face de lui.  
R. « Je t'écoutes »

F. « Écoutes, depuis quelque temps notre relation se détériore.. »

Je lui coupa la parole.

R. « Mais dit pas ca Finn ! »

F. « Laisse moi finir s'il te plaît. Notre relation se détériore de jour en jour, on se dispute à longueur de journée quand on se voit plus de 2h par jours. Ça m' épuises. Je pense qu'il serait temps pour nous de nous arrêtes là pour le moment. »

R. « Attends mais ok on se disputes mais c'est un mauvais cap à passer. Et puis on s'aime et ça seras toujours le cas. Tu m'aimes Finn ? »

F. « Je sais plus Rachel. Jai besoin de temps pour faire le point sur notre relation, sur moi. Tout bascule là. J'ai l'impression de perdre tout ce que j'avais acquis et qui me paraissait stable. Regarde nous Rachel, on ne parle même us. Tu te rappelle au tout début à New-York on sortait tout le temps, et on faisait l'amour tout le temps. Maintenant tout à changer. Notre relation se détériore de jours en jours. On se dispute à longueur de journée. Ça m'épuise. Je pense qu'il serait temps pour nous de nous arrêter là pour un moment. »

R. « Attends mais ok on se dispute, ok on se parle plus, on fait plus l'amour. Mais c'est un mauvais cap.. Ne me laisse pas Finn. Je t'aime. »

F. « Ecoutes Rachel, j'ai besoin de faire le point avec moi-même, de savoir où j'en suis. J'ai besoin de savoir qui je suis réellement. Je suis désolé Rachel. »

Il se leva, puis m'embrassa sur la joue avant de sortir. J'étais abasourdie. J'avais mal. Ce genre de douleur qui te fait sentir vivant mais qui t'arrache le coeur à chaque respiration, à chaque pulsation de ton coeur, à chaque pensées. Ce genre de douleur qui prend du temps à partir, tellement de temps, que t'y habitues et quand un beau jour tu te réveille et qu'elle a disparue, tu te sens vide, sans aucune émotion, rien.

Je savais pas quoi faire. Est-ce que je devais partir ? Rester ? Pleurer ?

Je suis rester une bonne demi heure assise à la table en me demandant ce que je devais faire. Et puis je suis partie de l'appartement sans vraiment savoir où j'allais.

**Fin du Flashback**

R. « Voilà après vous connaissez la suite de l'histoire. »

B. « Tu sais, c'est peut-être un mal pour un bien. Quand vous vous retrouverez, tout ira bien. En attendant, tu vas rester à la maison, on va s'occuper de toi ok ?! Tu n'aura plus rien à penser ou quoi, on s'occupe de tout maintenant ! »

R. « Je veux pas vous déranger. »

K. « En aucun cas tu nous dérange, tu es notre amie, la meilleure amie de Blaine entre autre. Alors tu vas rester à la maison. Blaine va t'installer la chambre d'ami, pendant que nous deux on ira faire du shopping ! Maintenant va te préparer ! »

Rachel partie dans la salle de bain sans broncher.

Blaine et Kurt étaient tous les deux dans la cuisine. Kurt s'était blottis dans les bras de son futur mari.

K. « Je suis tellement triste pour elle. Elle est dévastée... »

B. « Je l'ai jamais dans cet état là. Pas de cette intensité là. » dit-il en caressant le dos de son partenaire.

K. « Tu penses qu'elle va s'en remettre ? »

B. « Je sais pas. Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose.. Quoi je ne sais pas. »

K. « Je peux peut-être appeler Finn. Il me répondra, je suis son frère. »

B. « C'est une excellente idée mon amour ! »

K. « Tu peux me faire une promesse ? » demanda-t-il l'air très sérieux

B. « Oui mon amour ? »

K. « Promets moi de jamais m'abandonner,de jamais faire ce que Finn a fait à Rachel »

B. « Je te le promet mon Ange, jamais je ne te ferrai du mal. Je t'en ai assez fait par le passé. Ça n'arrivera plus »

En guise de merci, Kurt embrassa Blaine tendrement. Un sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres des deux amoureux.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau (petit) chapitre, mais nécessaire afin d'amorcer quelque chose? Vous verrez bien ! Je tiens à m'excuser du retard, en effet, j'ai voulu jouer la sécurité en continuant de réviser de peur d'être aux rattrapages. Mais j'ai l'honneur et le bonheur (en plus ça rime !) de vous annoncer que j'ai eu mon bac du premier coup avec la mention AB. J'espère que ça a été pour vous, et autrement que vous avez réussi les rattrapages, ou vos exams de manière générale. **_

_**Je doute un peu avec cette FanFic, j'ai l'impression de mal écrire et j'ai un peu l'impression que c'est nul enfin je sais pas.. Bref dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez en reviews je prend tout :P**_

_**misscriss love Klaine :**** merci pour la review ! Ça m'a fait plaisir ! Contente que la fin t'aies plu ! J'espère que tu aimera ce nouveau chapitre, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses ! En tout cas merci beaucoup. Et pour l'histoire de Rachel, bon je dois avouer que c'est aussi pour créer une petite story line pour notre Rachel, après tout même si elle est chiante sur les bords on l'aime quand même ! En tout cas tu verra que ce dessine une nouvelle histoire pour notre couple préféré je te laisse le découvrir !Bonne lecture !**_

_**Merci pour votre lecture,  
Bonne lecture  
~ DarrenAusorus**_

Blaine n'avait pas eu la vie simple. Il avait été chassé de la maison familiale à cause de parents homophobe. Il avait été transferé à la Dalton Academy, qui était à plusieurs milliers de kilométre de « son chez lui ». En effet, ses parents, enfin les deux personnes ayant ce rôle habitaient dans l'Oregon. Bien que la petite famille Anderson n'ait pas toujours habité là-bas, Shawn et Katlyn avait décidé de s'installaint le plus loins possible de leur fils, Blaine. En effet, la petite famille avait souvent déménagé. Blaine était né à San Francisco, Cooper lui a Phoenix. Ils avait habité aussi bien à Los Angeles, qu'à Hawaï, qu'en Italie ou à Hawaï. Lorsque Blaine avait été chassé du domaine familiale la famille Anderson habitait à Miami. Mais pouvait-on dire que Miami était son chez lui ? Lorsque l'on sait qu'il avait subit le pire avec ses parents ? Peut-on dire que c'était la-bas qu'il se sentait lui-même ?

En réalité, c'était un peu grâce à tout ça qu'il avait rencontré son chez lui, celui qui serait son fiancé, son futur mari, Kurt Elizaneth Hummel, futur Hummel – Anderson, ou Anderson tout simplement peut importe, le nom qu'il choisirait, le plus important était qu'ils soient unis tous les deux, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.  
Depuis leurs rencontre dans le fameux escalier de Dalton, Blaine s'était réellement senti lui-même.  
Il avait enfin trouvé sont chez lui. Avec Kurt, même si tout virait au pire, il y avait toujours cette petite lumière qui le guidait vers le bonheur. Cette lumière c'était celui qui le rendait heureux depuis près de dix ans. C'est vrai que Blaine avait mal géré le départ de Kurt à NYC lorsque lui était encore à Lima, mais il avait réussi, tant bien que mal à rallumer la flamme en Kurt. Il avait su trouver le point sensible qui avait fait chavirer le petit coeur de Kurt. Cette erreur était la plus grosse que Blaine avait commit dans toute sa vie, il avait blesser Kurt au plus profond de son âme. Blaine y avait été doucement afin de le reconquérir, presque un an afin de raviver la flamme et pour regagner sa confiance. Désormais, il ne pouvait plus lui faire de mal.  
Voir ses magnifique yeux bleus azur versés des larmes qui avaient rongé son visage, le voir torturé et si mal, avait changé Blaine à jamais. Depuis ce jour, Blaine s'était fait une promesse, celle de de plus jamais être la souce des souffrances de son fiancé, mais n'être que la source de son bonheur. C'était tellement mieux de voir les yeux bleus azur de Kurt s'illuminés lorsqu'ils croisaient le regard tendre et amoureux de Blaine. Blaine pouvait si perdre, il pouvait se plongeait dans ses yeux et ne jamais en ressortir. Ils étaient envoutant. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que Kurt était la parcelle de Bonheur dans ce monde de brute pour Blaine. Et il comptait bien agrandir cette parcelle avec la venue d'un nouveau petit habitant...


	12. Chapter 12

_**Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà (et oui !) avec un nouveau chapitre plus longtemps que le dernier ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, en tout qu'à j'ai eu assez de mal à écrire la fin, enfin vous comprendrez pourquoi. J'ai jamais écrit ça de manière aussi poussé. Bref voilà ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Bisous (je me fatigue à mettre des points d'exclamation partout, on dirait que je crie)**_

_**Vaugn's girl 59 : **** Merci pour la review, ça m'a fait juste trop plaisir ! Disons que je lis d'autre fic et je me sens un peu nulle à côté enfin c'est peut-être qu'une impression. En tout qu'à ça m'a fait beaucoup plaisir, t'as pas idée, et ça m'a motivé pour écrire ce nouveau chapitre. **_

_**Merci beaucoup ! Le principal c'est de l'avoir avec ou sans mention ! :) J'espère que tu aimera ce chapitre ! Bisous **_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**~ DarrenAusorus**_

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que Rachel avait élu domicile chez Kurt et Blaine. À vrai dire, elle commençait à aller un peu mieux. Selon Kurt, avoir un dressing plein aidé à aller mieux. Pour ce dernier, il trouvait que le moment était propice afin d'appeler son frère, Finn, afin d'essayer d'avoir quelques explications.

« Allo Finn ? »

[Oui Kurt ?]

« Comment tu sais que c'est moi ? »

[Quand quelqu'un appelle y'a le nom qui s'affiche, donc ici Kurtie..]

« Kurtie non mais tu abuses Finn là ! Ah oui c'est vrai... »

[Dis-moi, que me vaut cet appel ? Me dis pas que tu t'aies encore disputé avec le Hobbit ?! »

« T'as finis avec les surnoms le troll ?! Non je me suis pas disputé pourquoi ? »

[Putain Kuurt ! Pas ça ! Bah je sais pas pourquoi tu appelles alors ?]

« Je savais que ça allait t'énerver » dit-il en riant

« Et j'appelle juste pour prendre des nouvelles de mon frère ! »

[M'ouais... Tu appelles pas plutôt à propos de Rachel par hasard ?]

« Non, non mmh, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe encore ?! » dit-il en insistant sur le « encore »

[Bah elle t'as rien dit à toi.. Ou à Blaine .. ?]

« Mmmh pas que je saches. Elle aurait dû nous dire quelque chose ? »

[Bah oui.. Enfin je pense.. Enfin vous êtes assez proche et tout..]

« Oui et donc c'est à propos de quoi ? »

Silence

« Finn ? T'es toujours là ? »

[Ouais je suis là]

« Bon... à propos de quoi alors ? »

Petit silence

[Bon.. mmh.. En fait.. Mmmh de nous ] avoua-t-il difficilement

« Aaah.. Je vois.. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Tu as encore oublié de te raser ? » dit-il en rigolant en se souvenant de la fois où Rachel avait piqué une crise parce que Finn ne s'était pas rasé la barbe et elle avait horreur de ça.

[Arrêtes Kurt.. C'est sérieux..]

« Bon dis moi je t'écoutes alors » dit-il sérieusement

[Ben rien, j'ai besoin d'une pause c'est tout.]

« Oui mais pourquoi ? Ça va plus vous deux ? »

[Ben si, enfin non enfin je sais pas. On parle plus, on sort plus, elle bosse tout le temps, je me sens exclu, et puis..]

« Et puis quoi … ? Finn je suis ton frère je vais pas te juger tu sais.. Dis tout à frangin Kurtie »

[Bon. On fait plus l'amour] avoua-t-il tout gêné.

« Oui ben là c'est sûr qu'un couple qui n'a plus de relation intime c'est un peu.. Voilà quoi.. »

[Comme tu dis.. Je suis un homme j'ai des besoins à assouvir.]

« Oui bon ok. Mais tu sais pourquoi elle veut plus ou pas ? »

[Been non. Je sais juste que à chaque fois que j'essaye de la toucher elle me repousse.]

« T'as pas une idée de pourquoi elle voudrait plus ? »

[à vrai dire, c'est peut-être à cause du fait que je lui ai dit que je voulait un bébé y'a deux trois mois.. Et depuis plus rien.]

« Cherches pas plus loin c'est ça ! »

[Et si c'est pas ça ? ]

« Et dis moi, tu l'aimes toujours Rachel ? »

[Bien-sûr que oui ! C'est la femme de ma vie !]

« Bon ok, laisse lui un peu de temps, histoire de digérer le truc et elle reviendra elle t'aime tu sais, même si elle veut plus faire l'amour avec toi, elle t'aime ! »

[Tu en aies sûr ?]

« ça saute aux yeux Finny ! »

[Ta gueule Kurty !]dit-il en rigolant

[Et elle est où ? Je suis sûr qu'elle est chez vous !}]

« Je sais pas »

[Ok, bon je te laisse Kurt, merci pour tout ! Je te tiens au courant si ça s'arrange en tout cas ! Bye frangin !]

« Pas de quoi Finn » mais avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase, Finn avait déjà raccroché.

Il était bientôt sept heure et demi, Kurt devait préparé à manger. Rachel était dans sa chambre, occupée à chanter à plein poumon. Kurt entendit la porte s'ouvrir, cela ne pouvait être que Blaine.

Blaine s'approcha de son fiancé, l'attrapant par la taille, couvrant son cou de mille et un baiser. Il s'approcha de son oreille, lui demandant si sa journée c'était bien passé. En guise de réponse, Kurt l'embrassa fougueusement. Blaine pris Kurt dans ses bras, tout en continuant d'embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps qu'il connaissait si bien désormais.

« Chéri » dit-il en reprenant son souffle « Rachel.. Elle est là »

« Elle va aller faire les courses » dit-il en lui adressant un sourire taquin.

Blaine et Kurt se séparèrent. Kurt fit mine de chercher de quoi préparer le diner. Blaine partit dans la chambre de Rachel.

« Rachel ! C'est Blaine ouvre moi s'il te plaît »

Rachel ouvrit la porte, en se demandant ce que le Hobbit pouvait vouloir.  
« Mmh, Rachel, dis moi est-ce que tu pourrais allée faire les courses, on a plus rien pour faire le dîner. »

« Euuh ouais ça marche »

Blaine se retourna pour partir

« Attend Blaine ! Vous allez où pour faire vos courses ? »

« Times Square » dit-il au hasard

« Ok je me change et je pars alors »

Blaine rejoignit Kurt dans la cuisine. Il était en train de noter assidument tout ce qu'il avait besoin

Blaine le regardait avec attention

« T'es vraiment sexy avec tes lunettes »

Kurt ne répondit pas, il sentait le feu qui lui montait aux joues.

« Rachel va aller faire les courses c'est bon » dit-il avant de se rapprocher de lui et d'entourer sa taille avec son bras droit.

« Génial alors. Tu l'as envoyé où » dit-en chuchotant

« Times square »

« Parfait »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Elle s'approcha du couple en essayant d'enfiler son manteau nécessaire par ce froid de fin novembre.

« Eyy, vous avez une liste ou pas ? » dit-elle en s'appuyant contre le plan de travail de l'ilot central.  
« Oui, je te passe de l'argent aussi » dit Kurt en se dirigeant vers le placard de l'entrée où était rangé sa veste.

« C'est bon Kurt, laisse moi payer. Ça fait une semaine que je mange, me douche, utilise votre chambre d'ami à vos frais, je peux payer les courses c'est le strict minimum. » dit-elle en insistant.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, tout en disant « pas trop de bêtises en mon absences »

Kurt et Blaine se mirent à rire. En même temps, Rachel les avait interrompus en plein ébat il y a peine une semaine. Et depuis c'était le calme plat à ce niveau là.

Blaine regarda Kurt d'un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il voulait. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées au maximum. Kurt le regarda de haut en bas, s'attardant particulièrement sur son entrejambes. Blaine le surprit, tout en rigolant il le prit dans ses bras, tendrement, comme si à chaque instant il pouvait se briser. Blaine lui susurra à l'oreille « On en était où déjà ?» ce qui déclencha le rire cristallin de Kurt, qui rempli l'appartement. Kurt prit l'ascendant sur Blaine, l'embrassant timidement puis en approfondissant le baiser, en entre-ouvrant sa bouche, afin que la langue de Blaine puisse rejoindre la sienne. Il glissa sa main dans les cheveux du plus jeune, entortillant ses adorables bouclettes autour de son index, tandis que de sa main libre, il fit descendre sa main le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Au contact de la main de Kurt contre sa colonne vertébrale, Blaine sentit un frisson l'envahir, dieu qu'il aimait que Kurt le touche. Il attira son amant vers la chambre conjugal, tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Ainsi il poussa gentiment Kurt sur le lit, mais en une fraction de seconde, c'est Blaine qui se trouva allongé, Kurt lui était a califourchon sur le dernier. Ainsi il commença à déboutonner la chemise du brun, lorsque celle-ci fut totalement enlevée, il embrassa le son torse. Même si après toute ces années, les deux amants connaissaient par cœur le corps de l'autre,² mais pour autant, à chaque fois, c'était comme si chaque baiser que Kurt déposait sur le corps de Blaine, chaque petites morsures, chaque petites marques rosées étaient nouveaux. L'érection de Blaine se faisait plus intense à chaque baiser de son amant. De plus, ce dernier était à califourchon sur lui, ce qui accentuait fortement la pression sur cette dernière, et Kurt le savait, en jouait. Dans un retournement, Blaine se retrouva au-dessus de Kurt afin de lui infligeait les mêmes souffrances. Par ailleurs, l'excitation des deux était à son comble comme pouvait en témoigner les respiration saccadées et rauques, et leurs deux érections serrées dans leurs jeans respectifs. Blaine déposa des milliers de baiser dans le cou du plus vieux, et ainsi, au contact de ses lèvres il pouvait sentir les frissons que provoqués ces derniers. Il passa de longue minute à embrasser son cou, sa bouche sucrée, ses joues si belles, sa jugulaire. Puis il s'attarda sur la chemise blanche et de sa cravate. Il commença par dénouer la cravate, puis déboutonna la chemise tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Désormais, il pouvait enfin caresser le torse de celui qui l'aimait. Les muscles de Kurt se contractèrent au passage de la main de Blaine. Ce dernier se pencha à son oreille afin d'y murmurer « Tu es tellement sexy mon amour ». À ces paroles, Kurt se mit à rougir, ce qui fit sourire le bouclé. Kurt ne pouvait plus attendre plus longtemps, son érection devenait si douloureuse, et au vu des grimaces de Blaine lorsque leurs érections se frôlèrent, il en était de même pour lui. Il prit les choses en mains et décida d'enlever le jeans de son partenaire. Au vu de ce geste, Blaine gémit de plaisir ce qui ravit le châtain. Il appercut alors son érection qu'il tentait plus ou moins de maîtriser. Kurt glissa sa main sous le boxer de Blaine, prit son sexe de la main gauche et grâce à sa main de libre, il caressa ses fesses. Blaine n'en pouvait plus, Kurt s'occupait à embrasser son ventre s'en pour autant cesser les vas et vient sur la verge tendue de Blaine. Il décida d'enlever le boxer de ce dernier, et de prendre en bouche le sexe si tendu et dur de Blaine. Dans un élan de plaisir, Blaine fut surpris et lâche un grognement qui s'apparentait à un gémissement de plaisir. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Kurt afin de l'encourager dans son action. La respiration de Blaine devenait si lourde, il haletait de plaisir, essayant de prononcer le prénom de son amant, en vain. Il lui était presque impossible de parler tellement il suffoquait par le plaisir qu lui donnait Kurt. Il était à deux doigts d'exploser, ainsi il écarta la tête de Kurt pour lui faire comprendre, avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

« Kurt... » peina-il à articuler en se détachant de ses douces lèvres.

« Mmmh... » gémit-il en recherchant la chaleur du corps de Blaine

« Pourquoi.. T'es toujours.. T'es toujours habillé »

« Je sais. Occupes toi en » avoua-t-il avant de retourner suçoter le lobe de son oreille.

Blaine commença à dégrafer son pantalon, le faisant glisser le long de ses jambes, qu'il prit le temps de caresser au passage. Il vit son érection, et commença à la titiller au travers du tissu de son boxer. En réponse à ce geste, Kurt gémit de plaisir. Il était soulagé de ne plus avoir la pression de son jean sur son entre jambe. Il guida la main de Blaine à l'élastique de son boxer, lui demandant implicitement de l'enlever. Il s'exécuta, et eu le plaisir de découvrir son sexe si dur. Il se pencha vers son entre jambe, caressant ses cuisses, embrassant son ventre qui se contracta un peu plus à chaque baiser déposés sur sa peau si blanche. Blaine s'empoigna du sexe de Kurt, qui lui fit pousser un gémissement des plus intense. Après quelque vas et vient, il mit le sexe de Kurt goulument dans sa bouche, comme si il avait était privé depuis des mois. Kurt adorait cette sensation, le fait que son sexe si chaud et dur, se retrouve dans la bouche de Blaine, humide et à la fois chaude et rassurante, le faisait presque montait au septième ciel. Blaine embrasse le pourtour de son sexe, laissa quelques trace rosé sur ses os iliaques, titilla son gland qui le ft rougir de plaisir entre deux gémissements. Il redisposa son sexe dans sa bouche afin de le sucer avidement. Kurt affermi son emprise dans les cheveux du bouclé de sa main gauche, et de la main droite, il serra tellement fort son omoplate qu'il crut l'avoir griffé jusqu'au sang, mais peu importe, c'était trop bon. Blaine contempla le plaisir qui'il donnait à son amant, il gémissait, son ventre se contracté de plus belle, ses hanches se balancer afin d'accélerer la cadence, quelques gouttes de transpiration commencèrent à perler sur son front. Dans un souffle, il gémit « Je, Blaine, je vais » et sans qu'il eut besoin de terminer sa phrase le bouclé abandonna le sexe du châtain. Il retourna l'embrasser avidement, en glissant sa langue humide se marier avec la sienne. Mais Blaine en voulait plus, il guida la main de Kurt à ses fesses, en lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il voulait plus qu'une simple fellation. Kurt avait comprit le message, et commença à masser délicatement l'entrée de son anus, afin de le détendre afin de pouvoir y glisser par la suite un doigt. Après quelque temps, Blaine enfonça le doigt de Kurt, ce qui lui arracha une grimace. Mais après quelques instant, il s'habitua à la présence de ce doigts est commença à faire valser ses hanches contre son doigt. Il ne contrôlait plus grand chose à vrai dire.

« Plus chéri » peina-t-il à dire dans un souffle rauque. Kurt s'exécuta, il introduit un autre doigt, puis après quelque temps et quelque vas et vient plus tard, il parvenu à y glisser un troisième doigt. Blaine chercha l'épaule de Kurt, posa sa bouche et y laissa la marque de ses dents. Il était en pleine extase. Avec ses mains de libre, il se masturba tout en se déhanchant sur les doigts de Kurt afin d'accentuer le plaisir. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, il en voulait plus. Il voulait que Kurt le pénètre. Kurt l'avait remarquer juste au faciès de Blaine. Il enleva tour à tour ses doits, délicatement. Mais même la délicatesse de Kurt n'enleva la brulure du manque. Pour le combler, en attendant que Kurt trouve le lubrifiant et le préservatif, il glissa son propre doigt, et commença les vas et vient. Il était sur le ventre, se frottant le sexe contre les draps tellement il était excité. Kurt revient, mit le préservatif, et enduisit son sexe de lubrifiant. Il s'avança vers Blaine, met mit quelque instant à réaliser se qu'il voyait. Son fiancé se masturber en l'attendant, il était tellement beau, tout ses muscles étaient contractés, ses hanches faisaient des vas et vient, son dos perlait de petite goutte de transpiration. Il s'avança, puis lui caressa le dos, embrassant sa nuque, puis sa joue. Blaine sentait l'érection de Kurt sur ses fesses, il sentit la présence du préservatif. Mais aujourd'hui il voulait tenter l'exepèrience sans. Il se retourna, embrassa Kurt timidement, puis déposa quelque baiser au creux de ses pomettes. Il glissa sa main sur son ventre afin d'atteindre son sexe. Il retira doucement le préservatif. Kurt ne broncha pas. Après tout, tous deux avaient fait les tests afin de savoir si ils étaient séropositifs ou porteur de toute autres infections sexuellement transmissible, et rien n'avait était détécté. Mais ils avaent pris l'habitude du préservatif. Visiblement Blaine voulait faire sans aujourd'hui. Blaine enduisit le sexe de Kurt de lubrifiant, sans pour autant qui quitter les lèvres si chaude de se dernier. Kurt positionna son sexe à l'entrée de son anus. Il commença à glisser son sexe peu à peu, doucement afin que Blaine n'ait pas trop mal. Une fois totalement en Blaine, il resta immobile quelque instant. Il ne voulait pas le blesser. Et d'un seul coup, Blaine se mit à se déhenser, signe pour Kurt qu'il pouvait commencer à bouger. Timidement au début, puis au fur et à mesure que Blaine se détendait, il accelera la cadence. Kurt pouvait sentir Blaine se contracter au fil de ses vas et vient, il sentait tout son corps en harmonie le sien. La respiration de Blaine se fut de plus en plus saccadé, de plus en plus rauque. Il était au bord de la jouissance. Et d'un coup, Kurt toucha sa prostate, Blaine ne se contenta plus de gémir, cette fois-ci il cria le prénom de Kurt, suivit de « encore », il n'en pouvait plus. Et Blaine sentait très bien que Kurt n'en pouvait plus aussi, il gemissait de plus en plus fort, faisait claquer ses testicules contre les fesses de Blaine. Les deux compères étaient à deux doigts de craquer, Kurt prit les choses en main, et tout en continuant de pénétrer Blaine, il prit son sexe afin de le masturber. Blaine avait fermé les yeux, il ne voyait plus que des flash lumineux, la chaleur était à son paroxisme dans son bas ventre, il essaye de se controler , mais en vain, il embrassa Kurt, et dans un dernier vas et vient, Blaine jouit dans la main de Kurt, en même temps que ce dernier, Blaine s'effondra, il aurait aimé que cela dure éternellement mais ça ne pouvait durer plus longtemps, car, la porte d'entrée venait de s'ouvrir, suivit d'un bougonnement de Rachel.


End file.
